Loving You Is Hard
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: When Kol Mikaelson marries Katherine Petrova, he wasnt exspecting that he would start to have feelings for her and that his mistress is getting jealous. Katherine loves Kol but its hard to love him when all he cares about is Louise. Co-written with Luzsingravedad.
1. Chapter 1

Loving You Is Hard Chapter 1

**_Song – Hurricane Drunk – By Florence And The Machine_**

**_No walls can keep me protected_**

**_No sleep_**

**_Nothing in between me and the rain_**

**_And you can't save me now_**

**_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_**

**_I'm gonna blow myself away_**

**_I'm going out_**

**_I'm gonna drink myself to death_**

**_And in the crowd_**

**_I see you with someone else_**

**_I brace myself_**

**_Cause I know it's going to hurt_**

**_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_**

**_No hope_**

**_Don't want shelter_**

**_No calm_**

**_Nothing to keep me from the storm_**

**_And you can't hold me down_**

**_Cause I belong to the hurricane_**

**_It's going to blow this all away_**

* * *

It's Saturday. That certainly meant for Kol Mikaelson that was time to sleep in and relax as much as possible. He snuggled into his pillow and held tightly to the sheets of his bed before he rolls over to his side. But suddenly his peace and pleasure in sleep came to an unfortunate halt due to a certain individual.

Rebekah.

Yep, his sister, the blonde just ran into his room bursting the door open and in her overly sugar coated voice "Oh sweet, KOL! Wake up in this instant!" Kol just grunted at the sound of her voice as he squirmed in his bed and throwing his pillow on top of his ears trying to muffle his sister's voice.

Could she not get any more annoying, and unbearable? Rebekah saw her brother's reaction and she immediately jumped onto his bed and began to pull the pillow from his head. By then Kol was pulling the pillow away from her and then she decided to kiss him on top of his forehead.

The blonde knew how aggravating he found any public display of attention. He shot up as soon as his sister kisses his forehead.

In an annoyed tone he said "What now Bekah!?" as his brown eyes pierced into the blue pools of his sister. She rolled her eyes at him and then she gave him one of her puppy eyed imitation as her lips pouted.

Then she said "Well, today is the carnival Kol! And well I want you-" Kol immediately interrupted his sister as he knew where the conversation was going. "Hell no!" Kol said as he shook his head violently.

"But Kol!" whined Rebekah. Kol just sighed and then asked "Could just go ask Elijah, Finn, and Klaus.

Heck even father to take you?" Rebekah looked at her younger brother and said as she musters some tears "I asked them but Lija and Finny well they went hunting and well Klaus he said he had something to do. And father there is no way in hell I want to go with him.

"You know how he gets. He wants to control everything even the word fun." Kol chuckled at his sister's last statement. "Fine!" he said as he threw his hand in the air.

"Really?! Oh Kol thank you thank you!" as she kissed his cheek and leaped off his bed with the hugest smile in her face.

"I just hope you behave, so I don't regret this. By the way what time does it start?" "7:30." replied his sister as she walked out of his room.

"Thank you for your time "Katherine told her last customer with a kind smile which he did not return.

"How much money did you make Kathy?" Sage asked as she walked towards her younger sister.

Katherine sighed unhappily "Not a lot you?" she asked her older sister.

Sage sighed worriedly "only forty dollars you?" she asked worry in her blue eyes.

Katherine looked miserable "Thirty dollars "she said her brown eyes filled with tears and suddenly she broke down.

"Father is going to kill us Sage he has so many debts to pay and we are barely making ends meet "Katherine sobbed to her older sister.

Sage hugged her sister tightly "Don't worry Katherine we'll figure something out, come on lets go home" she murmured.

While...

Kol stretches out as he steps out of his warm bed. Man he is already missing his bed. He walks out of his room and walks towards the bathroom. He has his towel in hand and his clothes in the other.

Kol does not feel like he wants to prance out of the bathroom just in a towel, cause he knows that in a any second Finn can just rush in a take his towel leaving him naked and although he does not mind to show off his manhood in its basking glory, he just not in the mood.

He stands in the bathroom ready to open the door when his mother says "Kol, honey when you are done with whatever is that you are going to do please meet your father and me in the library."

Kol sighs then he decides to press his mother's buttons and says "Wow. Mother. No good morning sweetheart? I mean what kind of mother greets her children with commands." Esther hears her younger son trying to annoy her and she just rolls her eyes and keeps chopping onions in the kitchen.

Then a smile plays at the corner of the Witch's mouth as she chants a spell and that gave her younger son a shove on the shoulder.

Then Kol yells "Alright, alright! I will stop Mother." as he laughs and walks into the bathroom.

Kol walks out of the bathroom dressed, he looks at his watch it says 3:30 p.m. he is amazed at how long he had slept in.

He walks over his room and sprays him self with some cologne before he goes and meets his parents downstairs.

Kol is wondering what had he done in the pass twenty-four hours that has his parents meeting with him, it was certainly not an everyday thing were his two parents would get together to speak to him.

That just made me him a bit antsy, plus the last time his parents sat down was to demand of him to do better at school.

So Kol just stuffed his hands in his pockets and walks towards his doom as he would put it.

Kol walked into the library to see his parents and to his surprise saw Finn was sitting there as well.

He finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and then he get a glimpse of his father sitting behind the desk where he keeps most of his accounting records and all his business papers. Mikael Mikaelson is looking over some documents; he looks very determine to finish the task at hands.

Kol observes his father as the man seats there scrunching his face and then scratching his head as if he has found something puzzling.

That's when he sees his mother enter the room; quickly his father looks up and catches a gaze with his mother. She seat on his lap and kisses her husband tenderly.

Yuck thought Kol. After his parent little corny display of affection his mother walks over to the love seat across the room as she does she says "Kol, you can come in now. I know you are there, so might as well come now or I will get you myself. Your father and I need to speak to you."

Kol snarled in frustration it totally sets him off when his mother does that to him.

It like she has a third eye or something. But then again his mother is witch so you could not expect any more from her. He resigns and walks over to the library as he shuffles his feet towards his parents.

He finally enters the room. He sees Kol there and the first he says "Why is Finn here? Weren't you supposed to be with Elijah?" Finn smirks as he looks unfazed by Kol's rude greeting.

"As a matter fact, I was supposed to be with Elijah but what mother and father have to tell you is so important that I just could not miss it."

That is when Elijah and Klaus walk in. All three of his older brothers have this curious look and Kol just feels more annoyed and he feels like he is about to rip someone's throat in any second.

So instead of going insane and tearing the place down he directs his attention towards his parents.

He finally enters the room. He sees Kol there and the first he says "why is Finn here? Weren't you supposed to be with Elijah?" Finn smirks as he looks unfazed by Kol's rude greeting.

"As a matter fact, I was supposed to be with Elijah but what mother and father have to tell you is so important that I just could not miss it." That is when Elijah and Klaus walk in. All three of his older brothers have this curious look and Kol just feel more annoyed and feels like am about to rip someone's throat in any second.

So instead of going insane and tearing the place down him directs his attention towards his parents. Kol asks in a very tight voice "What is the subject of this meeting and why they are here."

His mother looked at him unfazed by his behaviour and then his father spoke up "Kol sit down now, all be explained in time. I suggest you stop fussing and take a seat next to your siblings."

Speaking those words made Kol become silent as his shoulder slumped and made his way were his brothers sat. Kol noticed how Elijah was sitting there with his airs of greatness, while Finn just seem bored and then at the same time curious.

Klaus just sat there in pensiveness, it seem that his thoughts were far beyond his reach. Kol finally sat down as his mother said 'Uhmm" as she pressed down the wrinkles of her dress.

All eyes went towards his mother and the she said as she nodded to his father "The reason, why you are all here is because we have some news concerning your brother. This decision affects us all-"

Kol spoke up interrupting his mother "If it's so important where is Bekah? Should she be here-" A loud noise interrupted his complaints as his sister made her entrance.

She plopped herself down between Finn and Elijah and then said all enthusiastically "sorry, I am late. I just got caught up with something."

All of her brothers gave her a questioning look as for their father his eyes narrowed towards his daughter.

"What!" both brothers said in unison after their mother made the announcement of the arranged marriage. There has to be some sort of mistake why on earth would their parents do that to them. Finn just sat there as if his parents had drop a ton of bricks and Kol was felt rage than he ever felt. Finn just said "Sage...Sage Petrova. You guys are talking about the town boy right?"

Esther smiled and said "Well, I would not say exactly the town boy. Yes, she had always played rough as a little girl but she is a real beauty." Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah just sat there flabbergasted as they saw their two brothers struggle to come to terms with the information they heard. Rebekah spoke up "Mother why would you do such thing, arrange a marriage without dropping any hints about it. I mean don't you believe-"

"That's enough Rebekah Marie Mikaelson; I would not allow you to question your mother's or mine judgement in the matter. You hear me and as for the rest of you it goes the same. Finn and Kol's weddings are to be in the next months. So I expect you all to be on your best behaviour when you meet them."

All of the original's children just sat there looking at the floor. Rebekah was in tears and she was holding Klaus's hand. Kol looked up his face was expressionless and then he said in a stoic voice "So that it, Finn and me got married to John Petrova's daughter just like that."

Esther sighed heavily "Please Finn will you and Kol be kind to them they have a horrible father who your father and I seriously doubt will tell them kindly they are going to marry vampires". She added.

Kol shook his head he needed to get out and get his head around the fact that he was going to marry John Petrova's daughter Katherine Petrova.

"I'm going out don't expect me home until late" He informed his parents.

All of his family knew what that meant in other words he was going to see Louise his favourite witch prostitute.

* * *

Kol walked into the brothel and sure enough Louise was there he grinned at her as she made her way towards him her body moving alluringly to him.

Kol grabs her and roughly kisses her.

Hands are fumbling around as their bodies are closer then ever.

He is trying to find the keys of her house as her lips never leave his.

By the time he opens the door her hands are under his shirt exploring his hard rock abs and his hands are sliding down getting closer and closer to her clit.

He cups her breasts and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist.

He kicks the door open as they crash into one of the artificial trees that are in the left corner adjacent to the wall.

She is nipping at his neck as his hands travel up her shirt and as if his hands are hungry for more, as if they can't satisfy the need until they find them.

He cups her left breast in one his hands and he gives it a squeeze.

She moans in delight as he does that. She swiftly tears his shirt apart, revealing those hard rock abs and his chest.

She places passionate kisses on around his collar bone as his hands find the zipper of her dress. He unzips her as the straps of her dress fall to her elbow. He just can't take it anymore and he tugs forcefully at her dress.

Their lips lock once more each of them fighting for control; he fights her as he begins to gain access to her mouth and tongue.

Their tongue dance in a synchronized rhythm. He starts to walk as she remains to keep her legs locked on his waist, while they keep deepening each kiss. He gets to the bedroom and he kicks the door open. They immediately crash into the bed with a loud thud.

She quickly removes her dress. As he takes off his pants. She is wearing a black lacy corset and matching panties. He stops to look at her and take in her arousal as his eyes are filled with lust. She says in a velvety and seductive tone "You are such a tease" then she pulls him closer to her.

As Louise held him closer and simultaneously crashing her lips into his, she let her tongue swipe against the tip of his lips. With that single motion he griped and tightens his hold on her hips.

Louise is kissing his neck and went back up to his lips again as he freed his left hand and trailed down to the hem of her lace panties, he slowly slipped his hand in her panties.

He felt her wet mound and he wasted no time, in finding her clit he began to tease it, in a slow rhythm. She began to moan and to whisper his name and give him kisses.

Then she cupped his face in her hand as a smile played on her face and Louise said "You need to stop teasing me, I waited long enough" He chuckled and said "Aren't we impatient? Well as you can see I want to see you come undone so there is no compromise." She whimpered and then she removed his boxers slowly.

She is almost done removing his boxers when he quickly stops her. He smirks and says "Uh...No no.!" he tilts his head and smirks as she lets an exasperated sigh and then she pushes off him.

He obliges while she pushes off him then, they switch position.

She's on top of him and she's straddling his waist as she lowers herself towards his face. Their foreheads retouching. He takes hold of her waist waiting for her to proceed.

She kisses him again and then she says "You know what I want... I WANT YOU inside me ...like NOW! But how come I am practically naked and you still have those boxers on."

As she arches her eyebrows and then she starts to kiss his mouth. Then she begins to kiss his mouth and neck. She goes lower and lower leaving a trail of kisses.

Louise comes to a sudden stop right at the elastic band of Kol's boxers. "Ooh... what is this? Taking notice of his erection I think little Kol wants to come out and play!" says Louise in a seductive and husky voice.

She sticks her hand down his boxers as she starts to stroke his length.

She sticks her hand down his boxers as she starts to stroke his length. They lock gazes as a devilish gleam dances across her eyes.

She kisses him hungrily and then she begin to leave trails of kisses down his neck, chest and she keeps going down as she reaches near his erection, then she kisses his inner thigh as he whispers her name.

That is when she goes down on him. She has his length in her mouth, that when she finds his meatus and applies a bit of pressure, in that same instant he grips her hair and shouts "AHHH... FUCK Louise." She grins a bit and then her hands stroke his shaft, taking one testicle at a time into her mouth and lightly sucking on it.

He once more screams in pleasure and says "Fuck babe, I am about to come." She switches back up and has his length at the tip of her tongue on the roof of her mouth. Then she lets his member hit the underside of her tongue.

As he comes after he does, she raises her self up and hops on his length as he begins to bring his hips up thrusting in a slow synchronized motion as she yells out in pleasure, while holding tightly to his shoulders.

"KOL...oh sweet baby Jesus" she screams in ecstasy as they both quicken their pace.

* * *

They are both coming undone from each other.

Kol is wiping the sweat from Louise's forehead as she reaches for his lips and then in between she says " I love you KOL MIKAELSON" Kol is entranced by the trust but he suddenly stops as he bolts up and says "what was that?" in a panicked voice.

"I Love You" Louise says a bit louder than her whisper. Kol grabs her wrist as he wiggles into a sitting position.

"LOUISE, Baby we already talked about this no using the L word" as he says those words tears pooled in her green eyes.

"WHAT the hell Kol!" she screams as she hits his chest furious.

"Louise... you know what this is." he says as he rubs her shoulder.

He sighs and then he tells her "I can't be with you, my parents would never approve of you and...Well I ...just can't do that. By the way today I found out am engaged." He added darkly.

"What!" said Louise shocked?

"Yeah" said Kol in a whisper still shocked from the revelation.

"How can you do this to me...? Kol. How dare you?!" Louise face is red and she is angry. She uses her magic and flips position.

Now Kol is on top of her and then she pushes him off her as he hits the ceiling. Kol's back crashes into the ceiling making a dent. He starts to fall and with a quick movement Louise makes him crash into the wall.

Then she asks as he is getting up

"When? Did you know about this?"

Kol replies in a grunt "Today."

"And you came to me?" said Louise as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes..." Kol lets out an annoyed sighed.

"Louise, you already know what we have...it's just SEX!" he says calmly

"SEX...IS that is what you think... I love you." She screams angry.

"GET the hell out now!" She says fury in her tone.

"Ok... I will leave." says Kol calmly.

That is when she has him pushed against the wall as she set him on fire.

"Stop...STOP. Louise... Please." says Kol. She looks at him and stops as she cries harder.

Kol get up and start to put on his boxers and jeans.

He sees a shirt on the corner of his room and starts to pick it up.

Since Louise had ruined his Henley shirt.

Kol does not want to think about whom the shirt belongs to and then he throws it on himself.

He walks quickly out of the house, hearing the witch's sobs.

Kol walks to two blocks away. As he reaches the street west field. He sees the La Rosa Brothel and across the bar On the Rox.

He just stuffs his hands in his pockets and then begins to walk into the bar. When a small body crashes into him...

* * *

Sage and Katherine had finally reached their home although the Petrova Estate was beautiful and elegant on the outside it but in the inside was an unhappy home for the two sisters.

Sage opened the door and they went inside it was nice and cosy in the parlour room, and they were immediately met with their father.

Their father looks at them with an ominous stare. Katherine begins to wringing her hands as Sage steps in front of her.

Sage stares right into her father's eyes and says "Hello, father."

Their father doesn't even return the greeting he just asks "How much money did you make today?"

Sage takes a quick breath and responds "Seventy dollars"

Their father looks at them his eyes travelling from Sage to Katherine and he repeats the amount his two daughters made that night and then he says "Unbelievable! Why did I have you two for!?"

Katherine spoke in a whisper "Father we tried, it just some of the customers were actually being rude and you know Aaron he always take fifty percent of what we earn.

But you know he was drunk and he took more than what he should of." "Katherine... I don't want to hear excuses. I told you two if you can't help us out of these debts than I would take some drastic measures."

"What measures?" asked Sage in a defiant tone.

"Well, since God did not grant me with sons, I had to do something with you two. That is why I decided that you and Sage are to marry Finn Mikaelson and as for Katherine she is going to marry Kol Mikaelson." Sage said "What the hell, are you crazy. I am not marrying anyone and Katherine is only 16 years old, can you cut her some slack. By the way I just got another job and that will be able to help-"

"Sage that is enough. You are to be wedded and that is final.

Plus the Mikaelson are a wealthy family and they have a very prestigious title. I think that would help us, out of debt and maybe you too can stop disappointing me."

Katherine could not take anymore and she said "It is not our fault mother left you, and you decided to become a drunk. You decided to create a debt that we cannot get out of."

That was when John strikes Katherine's left cheek and with that the young girl fell to the floor as Sage snarled and got in her father's face and said "Don't you touch her again."

Sage turns around and helped her sister up. Katherine was angry and as she took her sister hands to get up, her other hand went to her cheek as she massaged the side where her father had hit her.

Katherine is finally on her feet as she starts to let go of her sister's hands. She is so angry that all she wants to do is punch her father in the face.

But she won't do that because even though he mistreats her, he is still her father and as a father he still has to be respected even if the word respect is something he has not earned.

Katherine looks at Sage as she quickly wipes a tear from her cheek and says "I need to get out of here." "Katherine wait, don't you-" said Sage, "Not Now Sage." said Katherine as she abruptly turn around and headed for the door.

"-Want to talk about it?" said Sage as Katherine quickly opened the door knob. Sage sighed as she watched Katherine leave.

Sage decided not to go after her sister, she knew that there was not much that could be said, just only overwhelm her with the situation at hand. Sage turned around and began to walk to her room. Once in her room she threw herself on top of her bed.

Sage just looked at the ceiling as tears slid down her rosy cheeks, she could not believe her fate.

Five minutes of just laying there and crying Sage wiped her tears. She made the decision that she was going to prove her father wrong. She got up from her bed and then she knelt down and lifted her sheets near her bed.

She began to rummage around until she found what she was looking for. She found her boxing gloves and her tennis shoes.

She slung her tennis over her shoulder as she held tightly onto her boxing gloves. Sage knew she had told the owner of the boxing club at the carnival that she would be ready to start next week, but given to the events that played out tonight, she just wanted to blow off some steam.

Sage walked out of her room as she left a note for Katherine that she would be back home in two hours and she asked her sister to cover for her.

* * *

Katherine had run out of her house. Katherine kept running until she found herself in the town square. She saw the lights and the livelihood of the town's people.

She sighed at the sight everyone seem so happy and just having a blast. It was still obvious that the carnival was not over. Since she had worked 15 hour shift in three days and today it they only had given her and Sage four hours to work.

Katherine kept walking until she reached west Field Street. She saw the sign of the bar ON THE ROX and right across from it was The La Rosa Brothel she scoffed in disgust.

Then she looked up once again to the bar and she said to herself

"What the hell, might as well just go in there my life is going to crap anyways." Katherine took a deep breath as she stepped into the bar.

The smell of alcohol, smoke and piss hit her nostril. She cringed at the smell but she just kept walking as few eyes took notice of her.

She gulped in her nervousness as she made her way to the bar and seat on one of the stool.

With minutes she has two guys approaching her.

One guy name Alex with blue eyes and blonde hair begins to talk to her, she smiles timidly. "So what's a beautiful girl doing all alone in a place like this?" Katherine giggles and says "Just living life, you know try things cause life is sooo short."

"So can I buy you a drink?" said Alex.

"Sure" Katherine said that as she flipped her hair to the other side and she closed the space between them. She was well aware of her affect on the opposite sex, it just well she never took advantage of it.

Twenty minutes later you find a very drunk Katherine dancing on the table and flirting with every pervert in the bar.

She gets down from her little display on the table as three guys besides Alex. Katherine looks up and says "It's been nice boys but I got to go home" by the time she finishes she is stumbling down on the bar stool as she let out a small laugh.

She was about to leave when one of the guys said "So soon sugar?"

"Yeah. I got to go." said Katherine. The guys kept closing in, as if they had a plan at hand.

That is when the bartender stepped in and said "Hey, let the girl be, will ya!" The guys looked at the bartender and back off as Katherine began to exit the bar.

She was almost out of the bar when she crashed into someone.

She looked up to see dark brown orbs looking at her.

For some reason that irritated her and then the individual's voice came harsh and in a very irritable tone. He said "Watch where you are going!... Women nowadays always are walking around like chickens without their heads!"

Katherine scoffed at that and spun around as she tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me, where you referring to me? Cause I really hope its not me" giving him a tight smile.

He smirked at her and rolled his eyes as he said "As matter a fact yes, I was referring to you. What are you gonna do about it... Huh?" he walked towards her as he backed her up to the corner of the entrance of the bar.

He looks down to see who he ran into. He sees a small petite girl with long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. The girl looks drunk. Kol rolls his eyes in irritation.

He has had a horrible day, he finds out that he is going to be married in a month to a stranger and he had one of the biggest fights with Louise.

Sure he and Louise liked each other, but no where near in his eternal life was he going to marry Louise. Let's be realistic he was not going to marry a woman who has been shared among men...

No way, in hell. Then he says in a rude tone "Watch where you are going! Women nowadays always were walking around like chickens without their heads!"

Kol knows that he just upset and that he is blaming all his issues to the women population but right now he does not give a flying fuck.

When he hears the young girl scoff and then he feels her tiny finger tapping his shoulder. He turns slowly to face her.

He can hear her heart beat, beating in an erratically beat as her blood rushes through her veins.

Kol can't hold it together as he feels his veins popping out from the side of his cheeks and eyes. He takes a quick breath and they disappear.

He turns to face her as she says in a challenging tone "Excuse me, where you referring to me? Cause I really hope its not me" giving him a tight smile.

He smirked at her and rolled his eyes as he said "As matter a fact yes, I was referring to you. What are you gonna do about it... Huh?' he walked towards her as he backed her up to the corner of the entrance of the bar.

"You... Fucking men are bastards!" she screams as she tries to walk away from him. Kol takes her wrist and pushes her back and says "Who are you calling a bastard?" he is shouting at her by then.

"Who does it look like? I thought men were gentlemen but the more I am around men... You all prove to me that you are animals and animals." Katherine said in a bitter tone.

"Oh really what about you... WOMEN. You're all manipulative, one tear and we need to be on our knees apologizing." Both of them are right in each others faces.

Katherine is so annoyed that she tries to punch Kol in the face but she misses because of her drunkenness. Kol chuckles and says "Say you know what get out of my face little girl. I don't have time for this as he steps back from Katherine.

Katherine yells "GO to hell you bastard, I hope I never see you again!"

Kol says in a tight voice "likewise...Bitch".

Kol walks into the bar with his hands balled up as Katherine begins to walk away from the bar tripping on her shoes as she hold herself up from the walls of the business adjacent to the bar.

* * *

Kol had stormed off to go see Louise. Yeah, they all knew it, when Kol was pissed off; he would run away and try to forget his issues with wine and women. Rebekah was sitting there wiping away her tears and looking down at the floor. Finn was sitting there being extremely quiet. Both Klaus and Elijah were a bit hesitant to talk to Finn.

Especially when Finn went on his quiet and cold shoulder demeanour, they knew best to keep their distance because anything could set him off.

Rebekah became vexed by everyone actions and she let out a sighed and said "Oh well, since Kol ditched me, now I have no one to go with me to the Carnival. Plus it started at 730 and it is now 755. Ugh..." her brothers said nothing and her parents just rolled her eyes. That is when Elijah said ¨after all we heard today Rebekah... You still want to go to the CARNIVAL! " .

"Yes, ELIJAH... I just want to blow off some steam. SO whose gonna take me."

"I will Bekah." said Finn in barely a whisper. Rebekah turned to look at Finn with a surprised look.

"Really... ok." Said Rebekah.

"OH ... ok well Bekah and Finn. I guess I will join you". Said Klaus.

Then that is when Ester looked at Elijah. Ester knew that letting those three go together would be a bad idea, so she gave Elijah a look, which her elder son understood very well.

¨Uhmm... I will going as well brothers...Rebekah.¨

"Ok... well this is by far the best thing, lost one brother gain three." said Rebekah.

"REBEKAH" said her parents in unison

"What? I was just trying to lighten up the mood." She said.

* * *

Sage took a deep breath as she approach the boxing club. She pushed through the opening of the maroon colored tent. There he was sitting there with his feet propped up and smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Stevenson" said Sage as she approached him. He looks up and says "Oh, hey there Sage. Didn't expect you to be here so soon." gripping tighter to his boxing gloves Sage looks into his black eyes "Well, I was wondering if you could let me box tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know Sage..." said Mr. Stevenson "Please, Mr. Stevenson... you don't know how much this means to me."

"Ahh alright, I am only letting you because I know you are a tough girl and a good boxer. Plus I knew your grandfather".

"An excellent Boxer." He said finally.

"Thank You! Mr. Stevenson." Sage said gratefully.

"Just don't get hurt out there. It would be a shame to see your face marred." He said.

"I promise you that I will be alright!" Sage promised.

Sage ran out of the tent happily as she walked to the tent where the boxers were warming up.

Sage stood there while the guys practiced. "Ahemm..." said Ronnie as Sage snapped back into reality.

Sage turned to see Ronnie. Ronnie was one of the guys who believed that Sage is capable to box with anyone, he stuck up for her when she first asked to enlist and work there. Sage turn to the olive skinned boy and said "hey, Ron! How are you?"

Ronnie smiled and said "I am alright. I am just wondering what are you doing here? I know you start next week. So what brings you here?"

Sage gave him smiled though it did not reach her eyes "well I came to blow off some steam and get a head start for next week. Mr. Stevenson let me box tonight."

"Oh really?!" said Ronnie as a playful gleam danced across his eyes as he threw a punch and Sage quickly responded by blocking the punch with her hand as she feinted and made Ronnie lose his balance. Ronnie laughed and said "Darn, you still are sharp swifty."

Sage let out a groan and said "Stop calling me that!"

Ronnie said "what swifty?!" "Whatever" said Sage as she jumped into the ring.

* * *

Rebekah was extremely pleased to have at least three of her brothers with her. Klaus and Elijah had actually won prizes for her without compelling anyone to hand over the goodies. She was on cloud nine but then again in the back of her mind she worried about Kol.

She knew that her younger brother was an impulsive one and when he went on his reckless displays there was not a single soul that could stop him. You can just say Kol was a little hurricane.

She sighed as she thought of him. That is when Finn turned to her and asked " what is it now Bekah?" Rebekah looked at him and gave his hand a squeezed. "Oh nothing Finny."

A moment of silence between the both of them went by.

Then Rebekah saw the sign that said boxing night and she remember how Finn loved to watch people boxing as well as boxing himself. She said in a mischievous voice "FINNY... guess what?"

Finn looked at his sister and said "what?" "Tonight is boxing Night. Let go to it!" Finn stared at Rebekah and as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth

"Ok. Bekah lets just get Klaus and Elijah." The two of them found their brothers as Finn said "Hey, so our sister here suggests we go to boxing night."

Klaus smirked and said "You mean you got her to agree to go to boxing night." Finn said "Nope, it was actually her idea."

Rebekah arched her eyebrows and said "Yes, Niklaus it was all my idea." Klaus chuckled and nudged Elijah to follow their siblings.

As usually Rebekah led the way by linking arms between Elijah and Finn as Klaus wondered off by himself. Rebekah loved doing that and to see how women would drool when they saw her at the company of her brothers.

They all reached the tent as Rebekah decided to pick a spot while Finn found a spot in the front row. He thought to himself what better way to celebrate his unmarried life while watching a boxing match.

He sat in a private box as a beautiful young woman with red hair entered the ring.

He thought to himself what better way to celebrate his unmarried life while watching a boxing match.

He sat in a private box as a beautiful young woman with red hair entered the ring. Finn's eyes seem to have dilated as he saw her to be entering the ring.

The crowd went silent as they saw her enter the ring. Many of the men there began to snicker at the sight of Sage. Someone yelled "I did not just paid ten dollars to watch a girl fight with a man". Finn joined the crowds insults and as he said "I don't think she can even last one round and especially for a lethargic looking girl like her" Sage was not about to let those dumb insults get to her until she heard Finn voice.

She turned around as she got out of the ring walked right up to Finn's box and said "How dare you talk to me like that. You should kneel to me now and I'll spare you the night of the fight."

Finn laughed in her face "A fight? Is that so?" Sage said "Yeah...but I guess I should want to take glory in outstripping donkeys." By then Finn was getting angry.

Then Sage said "I guess, since I am so inadequate to fight you... Wait let guess, I am NOT... you are just a sexist bastard!" Then Finn was in her face by then as he shouted in her face "Bring it on carrot, Oh...No I am not gonna degrade myself by fighting a woman!"

By then the crowd began to chant "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." Sage looked at Finn and said "What is it gonna be punk?" as she extended her arms and began to walk backwards towards the ring once more.

"What is it gonna be punk?" said Sage as she extended her arms and walked backwards towards the ring once more. Finn growled in anger.

How dare her talk to him that way. Finn walked towards the ring as he leaped over the rope that encircled the ring. Sage strutted onto the ring with anew found air of confidence, she was static and she was ready to beat someone up.

She pounded her gloves together as she squared up to throw her first punch at Finn.

"You are gonna regret this red head!" Said Finn in a very low voice. Sage looked at him unfazed as she arched her eyebrows at him and threw him a dirty look.

"Oh all I am hearing is incoherencies and no actions. So like I said PUNKKK... What are ya gonna do?" With that Sage threw a left hook as Finn pushed his hands towards his face stopping her advances. Then Sage feinted and as she did Finn lost his balance for a second as she struck him with a straight.

Finn's lip began to bleed, as Sage advance to her target once more. But then Finn quickly reacted to her next advance as they put distance between each other, as he threw a haymaker. This made Sage loose her balance as she fell on her ass.

Finn saw that and he felt bad about it instantly and he quickly helped Sage up. Sage took his hand as she made him fall flat on his face.

Finn got up a he punch her straight in the face as Sage's lips began to swell that is when Finn said "You're cute. I'll make you my girlfriend. Make sure you kiss me good with those big lips."

Sage just got even angrier and that is when she with all her strength she gathers and she sent Finn to his feet.

Sage stood there as she watched Finn hit the ground as she delivered the knock out. Finn got up as he wiped the blood from his mouth and looked over to see Sage's swollen lips as he smirked and remember the last comment that set her off.

He could not believe how persistent she was and though he could have beaten her, he would have blown off his cover, plus he had not compelled any of the audience and he just wasn't in the mood for it.

He looked to the ground to see Elijah and Klaus stunned to see that he did not rip this girl's throat. Finn was too upset to make any more advancement, plus he felt so humiliated. So he walked out without turning back and as he did he swore to get his revenge. Rebekah stood there wide eyed and then she ran up to Sage and said "you will pay for this" as she stormed off.

Finn ran off to the only place he knew the cave where his family's history laid.

He was so angry he punched the walls of the cave as his knuckles bleed and quickly healed. Rebekah had finished telling Sage off and Sage just stood there in complete silence, she thought that the guy beat was going to give her the fight of her life but he seem to hesitate as if he continued he would end her right then and there.

Sage walked off the ring as the crowd clapped away and made fun of her opponent. Then she saw the blonde run after him and for some reason it made Sage feel almost bad almost! Rebekah followed Finn and as she reached the bottom of the cave she saw him punching the walls violently.

Rebekah said in an even voice "Finn stop"

Finn stopped and turned to his sister. He said "everything is just so...urgh. Complicated I never asked to be engaged and you know I would never fight a woman. I..."

"It's alright Finn; I know you would never harm a girl. But you know, I am happy you did not kill that girl at the boxing match. So that comes to show that you do care about those mere humans. That shows me I have a saint for a brother. Plus this news is a lot to digest. So don't beat yourself anymore." Rebekah said that as she stepped closer and embraced her brother.

"Thanks Bekah" Finn said into her hair as his chin rested on her shoulder.

Rebekah stepped back and looked into his eyes and then she took his hand as she said "Let's go home Finny"

Caroline and Elena are best friends. You know when Klaus said he had something to do; it was actually that he was meeting with Caroline. Elena had also returned to MysticFalls to live there.

Plus Caroline and Elena went to the store and that is when Elijah met Elena. So when the dinner party is set in place everyone invites their friends.

* * *

Sage got off the ring. She sat one of the benches as she sat down she began to remove her gloves. She thought about her contender she could remember his dark blue eyes and the way they pierced through her as if they were calculating her every move as she advanced with her attacks in the ring. She could not shake the feeling to feel a bit bad for her attitude towards him.

She picked up her shoes and her boxing gloves. When she got up, she immediately saw Ronnie. Ronnie said "Well done, Swifty! I just wanted to let you know that tonight you showed who is box. Can't wait to see you bring your A-game next week." Sage smiled faintly at Ronnie and then she said "yeah, I hope so too Ron. And stop calling me Swifty!" as she punched his arm playfully.

Sage walked out of the boxing club's tent and made her way home. Meanwhile Katherine had finally reached her house. Katherine stumbled as she made her way into the front door. She fought to keep her balance as she crashed face forward to the floor, as simultaneously her father made his way to find out what was the whole commotion. "Katherine Marie Petrova. What is this behaviour of yours?" as he helped his daughter up.

Katherine muffled her giggles with her hands "You are drunk aren't you?" Katherine just looked at the ground and telling herself just a few more minutes. She just wanted to get out of his reach and then he stepped closer smelling the alcohol on head. John Petrova was enraged "KATHERINE MARIE PETROVA! What have you done? No daughter is going to be called neither a harlot nor a drunk." Katherine head shot up as she heard that.

She nodded her head but all she wanted to say was coming from a drunk himself what should I listen for.

Katherine looked at him and said "Can I go to my room father? I also promise not to behave like this again." As she squeezed by him and then John said in an even tone "you and Sage will be meeting your husbands and their family tomorrow. SO I suggest for you to be on your best behaviour. Oh Katherine, and I really mean it."

Katherine just looked at her father and just nodded once more.

She began to walk up the stairs as tears welled in her eyes.

Katherine just was not ready for marriage especially not to be married to a stranger. She reached the top of the stairs and as soon as she did she ran to her room. She ran into her room and quickly ran into her closet she sat there crying as she brought her knees to her chest.

She let out a scream as she contained her sobs. Katherine as of today hated her life than ever before. She was in the closet, when she heard her sister come in. "Katherine are you in here" Katherine wiped her nose and tears and sat up straighter. Sage looked around the room and then she flung the closet open.

"There you are! So little sister guess what happened tonight-" Katherine said "I am not in the mood" Sage let a sigh as she reached to help Katherine up. Then she said "what's wrong Kathy?" Katherine looked at her sister and just squeezed Sage.

Katherine just walked pass her and went to the kitchen.

She began to make tea. Sage watched her sister run downstairs. Sage decided not follow and decided to take a bath. She knew when Katherine begins to shut down there is nothing that can be done to open up.

Twenty minutes later Sage was done and she put on her nightgown. Then Sage went towards the downstairs kitchen, she had finally made her way towards the kitchen and to her relive Katherine was there holding a hot cup of tea in the kitchen, while standing over the sink.

"Father told me that our husbands to be will be here tomorrow evening along with their family "Katherine said her voice cracking. Sage looked at Katherine, and saw her sister's tears welding up. Katherine's hands began to shake and Sage just automatically made her way towards her baby sister. Sage wrapped her arms around her Katherine yield into the sisterly embrace. Katherine's cries turned into sobs.

"Shhshsh. Everything is going to be ok." Sage said in an even tone.

"B-bu-but Sage. How can you sa-say that?!" said Katherine as she cried harder.

* * *

Rebekah and Finn got home. Rebekah made her way to the door of the house she ran the bell and found Klaus opening the door. "Hello, Sister...Brother" Rebekah smiled at her brother as she dragged Finn inside.

Finn looked at them and said " I am going to my room." Rebekah looked at him and said "Ok, but don't be up there to long. We still got to talk ok!" Klaus looked at his brother and gave him a pat on the back. Klaus turned to Rebekah as Finn disappear and asked "How bad is it Bekah?"

"Terrible, Extremely terrible! By the way any word on Kol" Said Rebekah

"Well, Elijah went out to find him. Elijah actually told me he is going to check the local bars and go to the La Rosa Brothel. Just to see if Kol is there."

"It seems like Elijah has Kol's behaviour figure out to a tee" said Rebekah as she looked disappointed in her brother's behaviour.

Klaus then said "Do you think mother and father would do the same to us?"

Rebekah looked up and had a very concerned expression on her face and she said evenly "I really hope not Klaus. I personally would find an ash tree stake and run it through my heart. I could not do it. I mean look how our brothers are acting. They are devastated; I just could marry anyone if I did not love them!"

Klaus looked at her cautiously and said "You sound as if you are in love Bekah, are you?"

Rebekah turned around and just looked at the ground as she twiddled her thumbs.

" Ahemm... ah no, what makes you think that?"

"In the last couple of weeks you have oddly more pleasant, you hum a lot, you are always out and always making excuses for being late, like to day you were the last one to come to the family meeting. I also noticed that you have a certain fragrance on you that I have not noticed."

Rebekah began to shift her weight between each leg and then she turned around but still not meeting his eyes.

"Bekah, tell me who is he?" said Klaus  
Rebekah lower head and spoke in a whisper that it was so inaudible that Klaus had to lean in .

"Stefan."

"Come again?" said Klaus confused

"His NAME is STEFAN!" said Rebekah a bit more loudly and Bolder.

Klaus chuckled as he gave his little sister a hug. "So we are in love aren't we?"

Rebekah glared at him as she hugged him back and said "Are you seeing someone?".

Klaus looked unfazed by the question and said "Yes, I am... and if you must know her name is Caroline."

"Caroline huh... Wait you mean as in Caroline Forbes?"

"Why of course. Why are you asking?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well to tell you the truth, I just can't believe it. I go to school with her we are about the same age, well human years but not vampire years. So I guess you are an official paedophile!" said Rebekah as she giggled. Then suddenly her giggle came to an abrupt stopped when she heard the door swung open. As she heard her brothers fighting.

"Get the hell off me. NOW" Said Kol in a menacing tone.

"Alright, Alright. Only if you promise not to make another scene" said Elijah in a very calmed tone as he took steps back away from his volatile brother.

"Humph.. Who the do think you are? My father?!" Said Kol as he quickly was shouting into Elijah's face.

Rebekah quickly ran up to Kol as she became irritated and she vamped out. She grabbed him and pushes him against the wall.

"Kol calm down..." as she snarled at him.

"GET off me Bekah." but this time Kol sounded a bit less crazy.

"Fine, but listen to me. You need to calm down before mother comes back" said Rebekah.

Klaus just rolled his eyes and said "Oh mate, my dear Kol. You need to calm down as Bekah said" "Thanks, Nik. But I think he get the point." said Rebekah.

The three brothers stood there as Rebekah could feel the testosterone charged atmosphere.

"So Lijah can you tell me what the hell happened? Why is Kol worst than when he left?" said as she brought her hands to her hips and gave Elijah a stern look. Elijah rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile because every time his sister did that it reminded him of their mother. He swore that Rebekah was the spiting image of their mother.

"Oh, your brother here... He was causing havoc at this bar. I thought he was going to massacre everyone in there and he kept drinking like a maniac." said Elijah while raising an accusatory finger.

"Have you ever heard off the word Fun and Life? I mean my life is going to the crapper...anyone gets that!" Kol shouted as he threw his hands in the air and then he knocked one of his mother's favourite vases. But it was quickly picked up by Klaus.

Klaus looked at his brother and said "You need to stop acting like a baby, you hear me?".

Rebekah looked at Kol and said "Look Kol, I can't imagine how it must feel to be in a situation like this but, you just got to get use to the idea. You're going to be married weather we like it or not. But just remember that you have Klaus, Lijah, Finny and Me." with that she gave him a hug. Kol rolled his eyes but resigned himself to the hug his sister provided.

"How sweet!" said Finn in a sarcastic tone as he made his way down the stairs.

"Brother..." said Elijah giving Finn a stern look.

"What?! Kol you can't obviously think that those three are going to be with us. I mean we are the ones going through with them. I mean Klaus is enamoured with some 1 year vampire, Elijah is whipped by a mere human, and as of today I just found out our little Rebekah is dating a vampire way her junior. What does that tell you?!"

Everyone stood there quite.

"I'll tell they get to be with who they want to while, I get to be tied down to a stranger.

Wow life is so freaking great!"

Finn finished saying that as their parents entered the room. Finn went dead silent when he saw his parents.

Then he said "WHY?! Why mother? Why father? How can you do this to me?"

Esther looked at her son and gave him a small smile and then said "Ok. I need you all to go into the study. I will explain more to all of you." The siblings looked at each other as Rebekah took Kol's hands and began to drag him to the study. While Klaus slung his arms around his brother and said "c'mon Finn lets go." Elijah just followed his siblings lead.

It was funny to see her children walk in as if they were soldiers.

All of them sat down at the same time. Kol was still holding onto Rebekah's hands, while his sister's head rested on his shoulders as they sat on the couch. Finn sat on one of the love seats while Klaus opted to stand in the corner while Elijah sat in of the love seats. Ester looked at her husband Mikael nodded his head and with that the older witch took a deep breath "all right everyone,

"I have some things to say. First of all tomorrow you will be meeting your sister-in- laws to be or your brides to be in that case for Kol and Finn. I want you all on your best behaviour.

Please, I am asking for this because these two young girls deserve our respect and our politeness. They have been through a lot. Secondly, I am your mother and as a witch as well. I know that both of my two eldest sons have decided to start to court.

I really would like for you to bring those women so I can see for myself before it gets too serious-" Kol was so angry could not believe what his mom was asking of his brothers and before he could speak his mother's eyes went blank and she collapsed but his father had her in his arms in no time. Esther's children began to shout as they hover over her. Michael looked unfazed and said "Your mother is having a vision. Don't worry she will be fine."

After saying that they all calmed down.

Kol looked at Finn and then both of them decided to leave the room while Rebekah and Elijah stayed with their parents. Finn went to his room, while Klaus and Kol talked about everything.

It's always like that Klaus has his ways to get Kol to at least vent about things.

"Brother I know your upset but give the girl a chance you might actually like her". He said soothingly.

Kol chuckled darkly "Louise threw a bitch fit when I told her that and she loves me too". He said with a sigh.

Klaus smirked Louise was a powerful witch descended from the Greenwich witches one of the oldest family's in America well aside from the Mikaelson family who were all over a thousand years old.

Kol sighed "I will be kind to her, I'm not some monster". He said with a smile.

* * *

Esther had seen terrible things in her vision those poor girls Sage and Katherine but they were destined to be with Kol and Finn.

Finn and Sage would have a lovely marriage but for Kol and Katherine they would have to go through many hardships.

But they would have a happy ending.

Louise Greenwich however was the most evil witch Esther had ever met there was darkness around her.

* * *

**_I'm going out  
I'm gonna drink myself to death  
And in the crowd  
I see you with someone else  
I brace myself  
Cause I no it's going to hurt  
But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_**

_**I hope that you see me**_  
_**Cause I'm staring at you**_  
_**But when you look over**_  
_**You look right through**_  
_**Then you lean and kiss her on the head**_  
_**And I never felt so alive**_  
_**And so dead**_

_**I'm going out**_  
_**I'm gonna drink myself to death**_  
_**And in the crowd**_  
_**I see you with someone else**_  
_**I brace myself**_  
_**Cause I no it's going to hurt**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_  
_**I'm gonna drink myself to death**_  
_**And in the crowd**_  
_**I see you with someone else**_  
_**I brace myself**_  
_**Cause I no it's going to hurt**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_

_**I'm going out**_


	2. Chapter 2

This story is co-written with Luzsingravedad please read her story Impossible Chance.

Loving You Is Hard Chapter 2

**_Song – I'm Not Calling You Liar – By Florence And The Machine_**

**_I'm not calling you a liar,  
Just don't lie to me.  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
Just don't steal from me,  
I'm not calling you a ghost,  
Just stop haunting me,  
And i'll love you so much,  
I'm gonna let you,  
Kill me._**

**_There's a ghost in my lungs_**  
**_And it sighs in my sleep,_**  
**_Wraps itself around my tongue,_**  
**_as it softly speaks_**  
**_then it walks,_**  
**_then it walks with my legs_**

**_To Fall,_**  
**_To Fall,_**  
**_To Fall, at your feet_****_._**

* * *

Sage and Katherine were both getting ready for their engagement dinner where they would meet their husbands and well leave with them.

Katherine's hair was pinned up and she was wearing a black dress with red beads and black lace and a black chemise with a black corset on top of the chemise and she wore plum colored lipstick and wore a necklace with a blue sapphire stone in the shape of a heart with a black lace shawl.

Sage wore a dark blue dress with lace detailing on the hem and it had a square neckline and underneath the gown she wore a chemise along with a white corset and wore an emerald stone in the shape of a heart with a silver shawl.

Sage's auburn red locks were pinned up so that the bottom half was down and the top of her hair was held together with bobby pins she wore a silver shawl with her dress.

Their maid Grace had helped them get ready and had put pearls in Sage's hair.

"You two girls look beautiful your grandmother would very proud" Grace said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Grace for everything" Sage said with a watery smile.

"No girls thank you I have six children of my own but you two are like daughters to me". She said with a kind smile.

Sage and Katherine's mother Celeste Van Harper had left the family after the death of their infant brother Thomas who had died in the autumn.

Celeste had not even left her two daughters a letter or anything to explain her abandoning them; they had then learnt that she had married another man from a wealthy family.

While their father beat them and treated them cruelly like animals.

Katherine felt like weeping she only had Sage and what if their husbands kept them apart?

Katherine had a pair of sapphire earrings on and looked at her sister and Grace with a pleading expression.

"Please I need a minute" she pleaded fear flashing in her dark eyes.

Katherine looked at Grace while her hands trembled. In two hours from now, her life would change and go down the drain. Katherine Marie Petrova could not keep her cool. It had been two days since her father informed her that she would meet her husband. Katherine wanted her death to come now or just for the earth to swallow her whole.

Sage stepped away from her sister giving her the minute she needed. But the older women looked into Katherine's big brown orbs and it was like she could not leave her there by herself. Grace began to remember that fear stricken expression from Katherine.

She remember the eight year little girl running into the mansion. The young girl was trembling as she walked through the back door of the service. The little girl tightened her hands around the summer dress as she at in the corner of service room.

That's when Grace saw her and asked her what was wrong. The little girl look so scared and said "what's wrong child?", the little girl showed Grace her hand as tears slipped from her brown eyes. The little girl said as she quivered "A bee stung me and I am scared to go outside now".

Grace laughed a bit and said "No, child don't be afraid. You know what just because you got stung you can't be afraid of bees. Now let's clean up your hand. After that you'll go out there and have fun. You are a strong little Petrova! You hear." Little Katherine wiped her tears and got up.

Grace cleaned her little hands and gave the young Katherine a kiss on the forehead as she repeated that little Katherine could do anything.

Grace looked back at Katherine, this young beautiful woman and she look into her eyes as the woman trembled in fear.

"There now Kathy please don't cry I know you feel upset but don't worry at least you have Sage with you and the Mikaelson family are good people and I'm sure they will be kind to you girls" she said giving Katherine a hug.

* * *

The Mikaelson Manor

Kol had dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and crisp white shirt.

His dark brown hair had been brushed but it still looked messy.

"How do I look brother?" Finn asked him casually his shaggy brown hair looking messier than usual.

Kol smirked he was close to his older brother Finn dearly.

"Handsome" he replied he looked at his room well it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

Grace hugged Katherine as Katherine held her as if her life depended on it. Katherine told Grace as she let her go "I don't want to get married. I am only sixteen, I want to fall in love and be happy. I - I don't care if they are nice people, because regardless I am going into this with no say. I- I just want things to go back to the way they were, when Mama was here...I-I-" Katherine cried even harder and Grace just stood there as she held her and Grace found herself tearing up as well.

Grace said "Look at me. You are going to be fine, you can handle anything. Remember this you are a strong girl. Plus like I said you have Sage and the Mikaelson Family are great people." Katherine nodded and went to find Sage.

* * *

Finn was really nervous to meet his wife to be and upset because he had no other choice. Though he knew he would be nice and polite, he felt that he would not be able to love her. He had sat down and spoke to his mother and after hearing what his young wife to be had gone through made his non beating heart tighten.

Kol sat down next to Finn and looked at his horrified face and gave an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong now?" he asked annoyed.

Esther sighed sadly "Your wives were and are physically and emotionally abused by John Petrova he hates his daughters and I expect you two to show Sage and Katherine kindness and compassion, they have been through hell and Kol please be kind to Katherine" she said softly.

Kol sighed "I promise mother I will be kind to her" he said sincerely.

Esther nodded in approval and turned to Finn "We better leave now its seven o'clock".

Finn and Kol along with their mother went down the grand staircase where the rest of their family was waiting.

Mikael was as usual wearing a black suit and Elijah was also wearing the same suit only with a black bow tie.

Rebekah was in a lovely deep wine colored dress with a ruby necklace and her hair was in curls.

Klaus wore a black tuxedo and his blonde hair was neatly combed.

"Let's go everyone" Mikael said calmly and they walked towards the carriage and got in Finn was holding a bouquet of lilies while Kol held a bouquet of red, black and white roses.

The Mikaelson family sat comfortably in their carriage as the carriage made a sudden halt. Rebekah and Elijah were talking that they didn't notice that they had made their destination.

Rebekah said "So what is this I hear about this mystery woman you've been courting brother! I can't believe it and how come you have not made a public affair?-"

"Sister, you know how I function, I like to keep things to certain level of intimacy and decorum." said Elijah.

Before Rebekah could say something Klaus said " Well you two, we are here so I advice to leave this conversation."  
Rebekah said "Oh we will leave it, but you are next when I am done with Elijah." as she smiled.

Klaus laughed heartedly and said "Oh really, I would like to remind you that you as well owe me an explanation little sister."  
All of them step out of the carriage as they look at the mansion dumbfounded.

Rebekah said" Didn't mother say this family were in debt!"

"Enough Rebekah, when will you learn to hold your tongue? I suggest for you not to say any comments like that when we go there." Mikael snapped.

"Yes, father..." said Rebekah in an even tone as Kol snickered and the rest of her brothers tried to keep a straight face.

"Shall we?" said Mikael as he turned to his children as he took his wife's hand.

His children nodded and Mikael began to lead the way to the mansion.

* * *

Sage stood in front on the fire place. She watches the flames intently as she wished that tonight could be over soon. Sage kept reminded herself she had to be strong for Katherine, she had no time to crumble. Sage stood there as she felt someone tap her shoulders lightly and Sage quickly turned around. She found Katherine with a nervous expression; Sage looked at her and said "What's wrong Kathy?"

"Nothing, it just that our guest at the door."

Sage hugged Katherine one more time and then took her hands and said "Let's go shall we." the two sister held hands as they made way to the living room.

* * *

Kol, Finn and Elijah made their way to the Petrova living room. Mikael and Esther engaged in conversation with John.

"Lord Mikael Lady Esther and Lord Finn and Kol may I introduce you all to my two daughters Sage and Katherine". He said.

Two young women walked into the living their movements poised and graceful.

Sage was a beautiful redhead wearing a magnificent dark blue dress with lace detailing Finn couldn't deny it she was beautiful.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his wife she was very beautiful with her long dark brown curls in a French braid and a lovely black dress with red beads on it.

Then it hit him as he met her dark brown eyes she was the woman he had argued with.

The Phase Awkward ran through his mind and he saw that Katherine looked equally embarrassed.

* * *

It has been three days since Kol and Katherine had been married. Things were just awkward and Katherine just hated that her husband was distant; yes he was nice at time and polite. But the night of their "Wedding Night" was the worst. Kol had entered the room as Katherine sat on the bed waiting for Kol to say something.

He walked in and head to the closet as he found his coat and said "Don't wait up! Because I won't be home till tomorrow!" Katherine looked at him wide eyed "Alright." said Katherine sadly; she did not know what else to say.

She was embarrassed to have married the man she insulted the day her father told her she had to be marrying in order to save the family from financial ruin. So Katherine sat there looking at the floor as her husband left her there.

Alone.

Katherine was happy for Sage though her sister had confided in her that Finn had been very gentle with her on their wedding night and hadn't bitten her unless she wanted him too.

* * *

Kol walked into the Brothel. The place was in full swing the pianist was playing tunes. While there were women showing off their legs dancing on stage. Kol looked around trying to find Louise. He found Louise taking a drink from a customer as she flirted with him shamelessly.

She said in a seductive tone "Aren't you gonna offer me a drink?" Kol suddenly got angry as he made his way towards the bar where Louise was at.

He grabbed her arm as she was about to flush herself to the customer. As he pulled her off the other guy she said "what the hell?"

Louise wore a beautiful wine red gown showing off her long toned pale legs with the top of her dress showing the top of her ivory creamy colored breasts.

"Is that any way to treat your lover?" Kol asked sarcastically.

Louise grinned at him "Shall we take this up to my room Lord Mikaelson?" she asked tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Louise giggled as the other customer gave her a disappointed look; she flipped her hair and said "Sorry, honey." as Kol pulled her away. Louise took his hand and held it as they hands intertwine. By the time they got to her room, she said "Kol, please tell me why you're here?"

"Louise, I want to be with you, can't you understand!" Kol said as he sat down on her bed.

"No, I don't understand. You just got married and you're here with me! I mean I don't oppose to it but you made it clear that you would no longer see me. And after I told you that I love you, you left. I-"

"Shushssh, Louise please lets just enjoy the moment." Kol said as his fingers lingered on Louise's lips.

Louise pivoted her weight from one foot to the other. She turned around as if she was going to leave. Tears fell from her blue orbs. In vampire speed he was in front of her.

"Louise, Sugar... I really want to be with you. I don't love my wife and I really have been able to care for you. You were with me through the hardest time of my eternal life." Kol told her softly.

"Fine, Kol." Said Louise as a ghost of a smile played across her mouth.

Kol gave her his trademark devilish smirk and said to her in a dark seductive voice.

"I want to ravish you Louise" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Katherine was still up knitting a patchwork quilt for her best friend Meredith Fell who had married Alaric Saltzman they were expecting their first child in May.

A sad smile came across her face although she knew that she could have children with Kol he was making it perfectly clear to her that they wouldn't be having children something that broke her heart.

Katherine finally finished the stitching on the quilt and folded it up and placed it on the window seat and saw a lone tabby cat looking at her with soulful green eyes.

Katherine wordlessly opened the window so that the poor cat could come in and rubbed herself against Katherine's nightgown.

Katherine shut the window gently and stroked the cat's fur as she felt herself shake with sobs of loneliness and sorrow.

The cat cuddled into her like a baby would and Katherine felt her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Kol was busy undressing Louise he had untied the strings on the back of her dress and was untying her corset and ripped it off her showing off her beautiful naked ivory breasts to him.

Kol pulled off her dress and it fell into a heap on the floor and Louise ripped off his shirt leaving him shirtless and she began to unbutton his trousers and they fell to the floor.

Kol pushed her back to the bed and he began kissing her and touching her, and he thrusted into her roughly.

A cry of pleasure came out of Louise's mouth and he began pounding into her and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Katherine was already dressed wearing a light green dress with ruffled sleeves on the shoulders.

She sat at the vanity table brushing her dark curls when the bedroom door opened and turned around to see Kol walking in his dark brown unkempt hair more untidy than usual.

As Kol walked past Katherine she smelt the sickly scent of lilies and bluebells.

Her husband had slept with another woman probably from the La Rosa Brothel.

Then she saw bright red lipstick on his shirt and jacket and humiliation ran through her.

Kol glanced at her then and his dark oak brown eyes met hers for a minute and Katherine could have sworn that he looked guilty for a minute but then his face turned indifferent again.

He took off his jacket, shirt and trousers and threw the garments at her.

"Wash my clothes please and run me a bath" he said coldly showing her she may be his wife but he clearly didn't care about her.

Katherine hurried outside to wash them hiding her face so he wouldn't see that she was betrayed, humiliated and upset.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was packing his things he had enough he would no longer put up with his father's tyrannical behaviour just because he had fallen in love with Bonnie Bennett.

He glanced around his room he had everything he needed.

Damon walked out of his bedroom his father had kicked him out in a fury after finding out his eldest son's secret romance with Bonnie of course his father had gone ape shit.

His father had left town for five months having to go on a business trip along with the other heads of the Founders Council.

He glanced behind him and saw his younger brother and best friend Stefan a bag was over his shoulder and he had a determined look on his face.

"I'm coming with you two Bonnie is like a sister to me and we can live with Rebekah's family" he told him sincerely.

Damon smiled at his brother "Well lets go get my girl and we can see your sweetheart" he told his baby brother with a smirk.

The two brothers walked out of the house not giving their childhood home a second glance.

Freedom and Love.

* * *

Katherine had boiled the kettle and was now washing her husbands clothes with a wash cloth, thankfully the stains came out rather quickly.

She put them on the washing line to dry in the sunshine and went back indoors.

The kettle had boiled and she took it upstairs to her and Kol's room.

Katherine walked into their bedroom to see Kol sitting down with a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his very muscular chest.

Katherine took the tub out from the left cupboard and placed it in the centre of their room.

She poured in the hot water until it nearly overflowed and Kol stepped into the tub and let out a groan of relive and pleasure.

_Enough is enough _Katherine thought calmly.

Katherine surprised herself and obviously him as well because she crouched on her knees and began washing him gently but at the same time seductively.

Kol was dumbfounded.

Katherine took the sponge from the chest drawers and lathered the soap onto the sponge and scrubbed his chest and back.

Kol gripped either side of the tub his knuckles turning white a, soft groan escaped his mouth and he pulled Katherine towards him.

He pulled her closer as Katherine lost her balance and found herself flush against his chest. She looked at him as his eyes lingered on her chest and then suddenly they held their gazes as Kol's face moved in closer to her face. She let out a quick breath as she felt startled by Kol's advances. Katherine looked at him as anticipation ran across her brown eyes and in a swift movement Kol's lips were crashing onto hers.

He kissed her roughly as if he were hungrily seeking for some meaning. He scooped her up from where she was kneeling down as Katherine became drenched and the foam forming from her scrubbing his back fell on her dark curls. He pulled back as Katherine fought for air. But his hands trailed down until he found an opening to her dress as he ripped it off her and Katherine gasped in surprise.

Right now she did not want him to stop; she wanted to prove that she was a much better lover than the whores in the La Rosa Brothel. She pulled him closer to her as his animalistic side came out of him as he growled. Katherine's trembling hands moved into Kol's brown wet hair.

They kissed each other angrily. Katherine kissed him as hard as she could, she was so pissed at him for humiliating her, but in away she wanted him to acknowledge her as his wife and at least respect her. She slapped him as he cupped her bottom and brought her onto his lap.

When she slapped him it just set him off. He had her pinned to the bathtub as he submerged Katherine's slender body deeper inside the tub. He moved his hands as he found the hem of Katherine's panties, he ripped them off. Katherine was holding onto his shoulders as her nails dug deeper into his arms.

Kol looked into her eyes as rage filled his senses as the lust he felt at the moment took over. He hated the fact that he had married her, and the fact that instead of her throwing a tantrum and making a huge deal about his cheating ways; Katherine had turned the other way and acted as a submissive wife.

That royally pissed him off and made him feel even guiltier. Kol slowly lowered himself onto Katherine. Katherine looked up and took his face in her small hands and said "I hate you!-."

"Shut up Katherine!" said Kol as he suppressed a moan while Katherine drew circles on his back She kissed him as she said between kisses "I - Hate- the - day, I became- your- wife."

Kol chuckled darkly as his hand trailed down to her wet mound. His fingers moved with dexterity, as he stuck two fingers inside her and he went into a medium pace. "Oh, oh, you- Bastar- don't stop" pleaded Katherine in a blissful delighted voice. "Like wise sugar." said Kol seductively. The water was splashing out of the tub.

In a blink of an eye Kol had Katherine laid out on the bathroom floor. Katherine's legs where now snaked around his waist as he let his cock enter her.

"AHHH..." Screamed Katherine, her screams were primitive and full of anger. Katherine bit his hand as he moved a strand of her curly hair out of her face Kol entered her as he did he could not believe her aggressiveness and seeing that it made him not hold back as he trusted into her more roughly as her screams muffled his moans in delight.

She was wet and tight and he could not get over how rough he handled her and how responsive she was, she would slap him, bite him and she started to even draw blood as she bit his fucking shoulder blade.

Katherine was screaming all sorts of things at him, she even said she would kill him and chop him up and send him to his mistress in pieces as a gift.

That just turned him on even more, and how dark had Katherine became. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck as he felt her pulse quickened. His fangs began to descend as the veins appeared. Katherine moved her head subconsciously as she allowed him to have access to her neck. He could not help it as he bit down hungrily at her neck.

The blood began to spurt as she held tightly to him while he was inside her. She said in a hoarse voice "It hurts- you son of a bit- AHH" Katherine became lost once more in toe curling sensations he was sending down her body.

They kept thrusting into each other in an angry and savage like rhythm. Katherine began to push him off her as she felt his bite become more painful. Tears slid from her cheek onto his chest. She hated him for what he had done to her for the last few months.

Yes, it was weird to know that she was giving her body over to the monster she called her husband. She was becoming weaker and that is when he noticed her pulse began to slow down.

He looked into her brown orbs as he could see the hurt and regret in her eyes. He stopped himself as he regained his composure as he bit into his wrist making sure that his blood fell onto her lips.

In a matter of minutes Katherine's mouth latched on to his wrist as she regained her strength. Kol noticed he was still inside her and decided to thrust quicker and rougher into her. Tears began to form as he did that. He was ready to come as she bit his lips and tugged on them with her teeth.

He finally came as he did he let his full weight fall on her and then he quickly rolled over. Katherine lay on the floor, she felt empty and raw. She had finally consummated her marriage but instead of saying it was done with love, it was done with hate regret and anger. She had officially had angry sex with her husband. She breathed heavily as her chest rose up and down.

Kol laid there thinking about what he had done. The sex was so good and then again it was full of passion, anger and hate. Well on his part it was rage and guilt but Katherine was upset. He was surprised she let him get that far with her, it had been four months and they had never even touched each other. Kol tried to be nice to her and be a gentleman at the least.

But then his rage, anger and guilt would take over and he would lash out he would do hurtful things that wouldn't go unnoticed by Katherine.

Yes, his attacks were subtle but they were still there. He hated the fact that she was still sweet and genuinely nice to him. Those made him want to take all her pain away.

Kol laid there as he saw Katherine get up and grab his face. She kissed him lightly and then she straddled him and "Kol. I hate this between us. I hate the fact that I want you to be here with me and I hate that you love pissing me off. I HATE YOU for that." Kol griped her tiny waist as she began to grind into him and her movement became slow but skilful as she moved them like a pro.

"Damn Katherine!" shouted Kol as he enjoyed the sensations he was feeling. He was still mad that he was enjoying it. After she came she removed herself from him. She went and sat on the floor as her legs curled up in Indian style. Tears fell from her eyes. Kol got up and said in an indifferent voice "Thanks for that, I am sure that you did an alright job but Louise is so much better."

"What! How could you tell me that? Not after this, Kol I am your wife for god's sake." Katherine screamed at him as she got up and threw the sponge in his face.

Kol chuckled as he caught the sponge. He was not about to argue with her.

Then she said "I can't believe you brought that whore up. I am not stupid, Kol. I know you have been unfaithful since our wedding night. Even though, it hurts me to see it. I know we are not happy and to be honest the more the months go by I despise you even more. I mean your family is great and sweet, I have grown to care for your parents and your siblings. But this has to stop. Oh and if it doesn't stop, well at least have the decency to keep it to yourself.

And what just happen a few hours ago between you and me ... well don't ever expect to happen ever again. You have made it clear to me that I am nothing to you.

I am willing to play the happy wife in front of everyone else as long as you keep your perfect husband facade. I am done trying to make this work. I never asked to be married and not at this age, I am only seventeen years old and it's like hell. Plus guess what Kol I have been able to accept that you're a vampire...God. But it would never be enough. NEVER." Katherine said as she struggled to keep her voice even.

Kol was becoming angry and guilty by the minute as he heard Katherine. He was in front of her as she sat there looking beautiful with her lovely vanilla skin. Her wet hair fell in tresses as it curled. Kol said "I- I- Katherine... I am sorry ok!" as he walked out of the room.

Katherine waited until he had gone downstairs and pulled on a clean dress and dried her hair, He kept seeing Louise and she was not going to let him touch her after he had been with that prostitute. Katherine got up and decided to go to the market. She had James get the carriage ready. She arrived at the market as she heard the noise that was being created.

* * *

Sage woke up as she snuggled more into the bed. She felt strong arms holding her in place. She looked up to find her husband's beautiful blue eyes gazing at her. It had been 8 months since they had been married. The first two weeks were awkward.

They had a lot to work out since the night at the ring. Everything was perfectly fine. Their wedding night was really nice at first it was timid; they kissed and had heavy sessions of passionate kisses. But it did not go far, Finn and Sage cuddled for most of the night. Two months after being married they had their first night together and it was by far perfect, Finn was very gentle and he was very assuring during the time they made love. Sage was on cloud nine, she was happy to say she had found her other half.

She looked at him and said "Good morning honey." Finn smiled brightly as he pulled her closer and gave her chaste kiss on her lips. Sage threw him a seductive look as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. "That's more like it" Sage as she pulled away.

"So, what are you going to do today, sweetheart?" Said Finn as he caressed Sage's waist. Sage said "well I am-" Sage felt nauseous as she ran to the bathroom, by time she reached the bathroom she had already vomited all over the floor.

"Sage, love are you okay?" said Finn as he stood inches away from her. "I don't know!" said Sage as she wiped her mouth. Finn looked at her as he said "You have been nauseous for the last week in a row. I think we should take you to a doctor or maybe mother should see you."

Sage looked into Finn's eyes as she heard the observation he had made and said "You don't think I may be- No, it can't be " said Sage as she got up and began to clean her mess.

Sage finished cleaning her vomit as she felt nauseous again. She walked quickly to the bathroom and vomited again. Ok she thought this has to stop. Finn had gone down stairs to make her breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, bacon and set some bread on the table as he made home squeezed juice. Sage wore a blue dress, it had ruffles at the bottom and thanks to her corset her breast were hugged nicely leaving them a bit expose but at the same time they were contain with decorum.

She wore a blue necklace. She made her way down stairs as she passed Kol and Katherine's room. She heard them argue as she heard Kol say "Not now Katherine" Sage shook her head sadly.

Her sister was having a hard time with her husband. Sage wanted to intervene but Finn's advice was to let things be because it would make it worst.

Sage entered the kitchen as she saw that no one was there.

"Finn" called Sage, no answer she began to walk out of the kitchen when arms snaked around her waist as she flinched a bit for being startled. Sage quickly angled her head to see who it was. It was Finn. "Finn, why do you that, you know I hate it when you startle me like that?"

"My apologies sweetheart." Said Finn as his voice got lost in the crook of her neck. She smiled as he began to walk while his arms were still around her waist. He took her towards the dinning room. Sage walked into the dinning room as the smell of eggs and bacon hit her nostrils. She felt sick all over again.

Finn took notice and then he cupped her face and said "we are going to the doctors right now!"

"No, Finn. I am alright." said Sage as she moved away from him. Her heart rate picked up as if she was a bit afraid to hear what was wrong with her.

Finn picked her up as he called one of the servants to get a carriage ready. Two hours later after the doctor had examined Sage; Meredith said "Well Sage, what you are going through is normal for a woman in your state. Congratulations you are pregnant." As she turned to look at Finn. Finn felt like he could die and be happy now. Finn went up to Sage as he took her into his arms. "Sweetheart, thank you, thank you. You've made me the happiest man alive." As he kissed her cheek.

Finn and Sage had gone to Dr Meredith Fell a friend of Katherine's and they arrived at the doctors in ten minutes.

* * *

Katherine had bought herself some perfume and a lovely wine red dress with a matching ruby pendant.

She had gone to the florist to get some flowers for Esther who wanted to brighten up the parlour room.

Katherine was just about to go back home when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Katherine wait up" and she turned around to see her ex fiancée and best friend since childhood Mason Lockwood.

"Mason how are you?" she asked cheered to see an old friend.

Mason smiled at her he had loved Katherine and a part of him always will but he was now married to Jenna Sommers and he loved her.

"I heard that you married Lord Kol and is he being kind to you and are you happy?" he asked her kindly as they walked back to the Mikaelson Estate.

Katherine smiled sadly at him "I am happy Mason and I hear you are going to be a father soon congratulations". She said softly.

Soon they were at the Mikaelson estate and Mason kissed Katherine's cheek.

"Good bye Katherine be happy" and he walked back to the Lockwood estate.

* * *

Sage and Finn had returned home as Katherine walked out of the living room. Sage smiled at her sister and said "Kathy, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Sage. Don't scare me." said Katherine as she looked at her sister.

"Well, my dear sister. You will be an aunt very soon." Sage said with a smile.

"What! Oh my goodness. That is good news Sage. Does Finn know?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Yes, Finn knows. He was with me when I was told the news."

"Well that is great" said Katherine as she hugged her sister and a tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

Katherine walked away as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sage looked at her sister with a puzzling look.

Katherine ran to her room as she replayed what she heard from her sister. She was happy for her but she was upset about the argument she had with Kol. Ever since she had been with him things just got worse. Yes, she denied him what he wanted but she was not going to be the desert after a meal.

She decided to meet Mason again at the market.

Meanwhile…..

Kol was super angry. Ever since he had been with Katherine he could not get over it how she felt in his arms, or how she screamed in pleasure. It was unbearable to come home and find her in their bed looking so sexy. The way she would snuggle into the bed and as she would roll over as he lay next to her. He hated that Louise just could not satisfy him anymore.

It was getting to the point that while he made love to Louise he accidentally called her Katherine. To make matter worse he got so angry that he purposely said that he did not want children. He saw that made Katherine sad so he kept saying that he did not want them. He walked out as he and Katherine got into another one of their screaming matches and went out.

Kol decided to go to the market and buy his new best friend Damon Salvatore a cigar. He was walking when he smelled her scent. Katherine was at the market. He was a bit confused since he had left her at home so she could over see what was made for supper, since he was inviting a couple of friends, and plus his siblings wanted to have dinner together as their significant others were to join them as well.

He walked towards where she was at as he heard her laugh light heartedly. He turned around the corner as he saw the breeze play with her brown curls as she extended her hand and let a brown haired man kiss her hand. That made his blood boil.

My wife is in the market flirting shamelessly with this man thought Kol. He stopped his head as he felt he was growing more jealous as he saw his wife smile happily and laughing so carefree.

Katherine was laughing at what Mason had said about their first fight when they were courting. Katherine stopped laughing as soon as she saw Kol. Mason asked "what's wrong Kathy?" as he turned around to see Kol.

Kol gave a Katherine a fake smile as he looked at Mason in a disgusted manner.

"Katherine" said Kol as he pushed his way through and stood next to her.

Katherine looked at the floor and then plastered a fake smile.

Mason felt uncomfortable so he said 'Oh... You must be?-"

Kol said "Kol Mikaelson, Katherine's husband". As Mason stuck out his hand to give Kol a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Mikaelson. Kathy here has told me you two have been together for about eight months." Said Mason as he eyed Katherine. Kol saw that and he immediately snaked his arms around her waist. Katherine gave Kol a look.

"Kol Mason is a childhood friend of mine we grew up together" she said hoping he would calm down.

Mason chuckled as Katherine tried to explain that their encounter was friendly and innocent. Kol looked at Mason and ask in a sarcastic tone with an underlying warning tone

"What's so funny Mason is it?"

"Yes, my name is Mason. What I thought was funny is that Kathy here forgot to mention that, not only were we childhood friends, we were also courting each other."

"Oh is that so?" Kol said through his teeth as he tightened his grip around Katherine's waist.

"Yes, that is true but it was quite a while ago. Plus Mason is now happily married and his wife is about to have their first child." Said Katherine in a nervous manner.

Mason looked up at the church clock it said five o'clock "I better get home its getting late oh and Lord Kol and Katherine please be careful in the next town there have been severe cases of yellow fever" he said with a worried expression.

Katherine nodded her head in thanks and said softly "Good bye Mason have a good night and tell Jenna I said hello" and with another smile Mason left.

As Mason began to walk away as Kol turned to Katherine his face was unreadable. He was looking as he saw her smile widely and happily. He looked into Katherine's eyes as he pulled her closer and asked in a very low and seething tone "What the hell, was that Katherine?"

"What now Kol!" Said Katherine in a very venomous tone as she tried to pull away from Kol's hold.

He held her tighter as he said "Oh you know...You flirting with that idiot!"

"What! I was not flirting with him, not in the least."

"Boo hoo, don't you dare play dumb with me Katherine. I saw how you flipped your hair and how your hands rested on his arms and how you let him kiss you on the cheek and-"

"Kol, just calm down will you? You are making a scene." Katherine hissed.

"A Scene, coming from my wife who's flirting shamelessly in front of everyone." He snarled at her.

"Oh... is that so do you want me to come and bring up the things you do." Katherine snapped back.

Kol was silent for a minute as Katherine broke the silence

"Didn't think so." She said coldly.

Katherine began to walk away as Kol reached out and took her by the arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Kol angrily

"I am going to finish shopping and then go home... Is that alright with you!?" she asked sarcasm in her voice.

Kol looked at her as he threw up his hands and said "Fine. Do as you please. But next time I see with that Jason guy-."

"His name is MASON. Kol…god!" Katherine said as she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"I don't care what his name is, I'm warning you Katherine. The next time I see you with him and you can say farewell to his mere existence you hear me."

Katherine looked at him as she arched her eyebrows and closed the space between them and said "You wouldn't dare. Plus why does it matter to you on what I do. Last time I checked I am nothing but a toy to you!"

"Yes, well you are my wife regardless. So at least act like a faithful one will you?" said Kol cruelly.

Katherine scoffed and said in a whisper "I should be saying the same to you..."

"Katherine, you know what I mean..." Kol said as he took her hands into his.

Katherine moved her hands away from him as he said "I'm a man and I have my needs."

"This is unbelievable Kol. I have needs as well, but I try to respect you and your family. Unlike you! Now I am going to leave and I'll see you when I get home." said Katherine as she strutted away from Kol.

Kol smile as she walked away he loved the way she defied him and how she always had that fiery look when he tried to push her buttons. He loved seeing how her lips would turn into a pout that was just plain sexy to him and at the same time aggravating.

Kol decided to go home. He had finally made it home and he notice that his mother had left him a massage saying that she had gone to visit some family friends as well as a coven of witches. While Klaus had gone on yet another visit to his dear Caroline. It was good to see Klaus courting someone and falling in love.

Finn, Sage, Elijah and Elena had gone to the town square to see the children perform their spring play. So that had left Kol all by himself. He sped upstairs and found his way to his room. He opened the door and laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes as a light breeze went by.

He opened his eyes quickly as he felt a presence. He looked up and he saw no other than Louise standing there seductively with only a corset and lace panties. Her dark blonde hair fell like a wave as it lay on her shoulders. Her rosy cheeks gave her an innocent look.

Kol looked at her as he gulped nervously and he looked around the room as he got up from his bed and said "Louise what on earth are you doing here! You know you are not allowed to be anywhere near my home, If my mother sees you or any of my siblings I would not here the end of it."

"Ooooh, since when does Kol Mikaelson fear anything! " She cooed as she moved closer and pressed herself into him.

"I am not afraid of anything! I just don't want my mother giving me a painful aneurysm." said Kol wearily.

"Well we can fix that, I know a spell that can protect you... So quit the games baby. I decided to come and visit since I miss you and plus I have really missed little Kol" said Louise seductively as she whispered in his ear and began to remove his trousers.

"Uh- Louise...Sug-suga-sugar. I think we could do this some other time. You know." Kol said as he stuttered and looked at her nervously.

"Shush... baby. You know, I want to be with you. It has been weeks since I saw you. Life is not fun without my trouble making vampire." Said Louise as the trouser dropped to the floor and she gave Kol's package a squeeze.

She began to kiss him on the crook of his neck. She knew that the drove him crazy. Kol could not help it anymore as he pushed up into Katherine's vanity table.

"So how did you get in Louise?" asked Kol in a velvety voice?

"Well, have you forgotten that I am a witch? I used a movement spell." said Louise.

Kol picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to walk towards the bed. He threw her on the bed. Her blonde hair bounced as she fell roughly on the bed. "So, is this where your wife and you sleep?" asked Louise as she looked over to see a blue corset.

"Louise..."said Kol in a warning tone."Let's not talk about my wife. Will ya!"

"Ok, sugar plum." said Louise as she kissed Kol hungrily.

* * *

Katherine had finished shopping. She sat in the carriage thinking about her encounter with her ex-fiancée. She could not believe how angry Kol got. Serves him right thought Katherine as she smiled lightly.

She still couldn't stand how Kol treated her but deep down she knew she was attracted to him. She just hated how he would humiliate her and treat her like crap.

Katherine had finally reached the Mikaelson residence. She walked into the house as she asked James to put her bag in the upstairs isle. Katherine walked upstairs as she heard noises coming from Kol's and her room.

She arched her eyebrows in confusion...

She arched her eyebrows as she took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

Katherine took a deep breath and opened the door. Her face went pale by what she saw.

She saw Kol in their bed having sex with another woman. She could not contain her hurt and humiliation as her hands balled up while holding her dress. She watched as Kol thrusted inside the other woman as the other woman screamed his name.

The woman saw her as a shameless smile played on her lips and her eyes gave a challenging look. Katherine took a deep breath and said "Kol Michael Mikaelson! How could you!"

Kol stiffened as his head shot up and turned to see Katherine. In vampire speed he had his trousers back on as he walked over to Katherine. Her eyes were blank as they filled with tears.

"Katherine... I- oh God." He struggled to say something.

"Save it Kol. I don't want to hear how much you hate our marriage or how I am less than this home wreaker. If I can even call her that." She screamed at him and before she could stop herself she slapped him across the right side of his face.

Louise felt enraged how dare she insult her, with a vicious smile aimed at Katherine she summoned her magic and threw Katherine across the room and with a sickening crack Katherine hit her head against the blood smearing across the wall behind her.

"LOUISE STOP YOUR HURTING HER" Kol yelled at her panic on his face as he ran over to Katherine's side.

Kol offered Katherine a hand and then he froze seeing her beautiful dark brown eyes swim with tears as she ran out of the room from him and Louise.

Katherine ran down the stairs just as Finn and Sage came in.

"Kathy what's wrong?" Sage asked worriedly.

Katherine had tears running down her face and she stared at Finn for a moment and Finn knew what his brother had done.

Louise was here.

Finn looked at Sage as Sage shook her head and turned to find Katherine. But before she left Finn said "Sweetheart, I am so sorry about Katherine." Sage looked at Finn and said "Honey, I know it's not your fault so don't dwell on it, But the scum bag that you call a brother is going to pay for this!" as Sage stomped away.

Finn's head hung low, while in vampire speed he made his way to Kol's room.

Finn was in front of the door as he saw Louise wrap herself in the bed sheets and she said "See baby, you and I are meant to be together. Even your pathetic wife acknowledges that we are meant for each other." As she smiled brightly and hugged Kol.

Kol pushed her away and said "Louise, JUST SHUT UP" as he vamped out. Finn walked in as he launched himself towards Kol. The two began fighting as Finn punched Kol square on the mouth and Kol began to bleed. Louise saw this and decided to intervene. As she gave Kol an aneurism and Finn one.

Finn dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Kol gritted his teeth as he yelled "Louise stop you are hurting him."

* * *

Sage was trying to find Katherine. She ran into Bonnie.

"Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson." said Bonnie politely as bowed her head

"Hey, you don't have to that Bonnie. You know I don't feel that you're any less than me." Said Sage as she gave Bonnie's hand a squeeze.

Sage's eyes were watery as Bonnie noticed "Sage, What's wrong? Oh and thanks its just you know me being a "slave", sometimes is hard to speak to your kind that way." Bonnie said with a smile.

"It's alright Bonnie. The thing is that Katherine just ran out of the house. She and Kol well, he - umm... he cheated on her again and to make everything worst he was shagging another woman in their room."

"Oh goodness gracious. How could he do that to her? I mean Katherine loves him. Because have you seen the way she looks at him. I know she's in love with him."

"Yeah, I know she's in love with him. Even if she's in denial and acts like she hates him more than she ever hated bees."

Sage said as she chuckled. Then suddenly both Bonnie and her heard Finn scream as Kol did too. Bonnie looked at Sage as they walked towards the house ones more. Both of the women were running up the stairs when Bonnie felt a surge of magic and she said "Sage, I need you to stay out here."

Bonnie walked into the room to see Finn withering in pain as Louise had Kol pinned to the wall. As she shouted "Kol, you need to understand that you're mine and I am so done with your family degrading Me.!"

"Please, Louise. Let my brother go. I am going to fix this on my own. But you need to understand that we are together only for the pleasures-AHHH." Kol screamed in pain.

"No Kol that is when you went wrong. I am not in for the sex that is not anymore. I Love you!" said Louise in a hysterical voice.

Bonnie started chanting a spell as Louise felt herself weaken and looked up to see Bonnie with her hands extended and Bonnie started chanting a spell as Louise felt herself weaken and looked up to see Bonnie with her hands extended and her eyes shining brighter. "Greenwich... always making trouble." said Bonnie in a dark sarcastic voice.

Louise laughed in maniacal way and said "If it isn't Bonnie Bennett. The Salvatore whore!".

Bonnie scoffed and said "Coming from a prostitute, I would not be any more flattered."

Bonnie began chanting as Louise began fall to her knees as she began to scream in pain.

As she did she said "You're so gonna pay for this Bennett."

"Yes, very well. But I am not scared of you Greenwich. I don't know why you are so hung up on this vampire. He obviously does not want you. Maybe only for your services but get this through your idiotic little head of your Katherine will win his heart. It's written." Bonnie said coldly.

"Oh and by the way the whole whore thing...well lets just say I am only Damon's unlike you, I only belong to one man and guess what he loves me back. How about you? There's nothing you could say." Bonnie said as she got in Louise's face and slapped her as she did a spell that sent her into an unconscious dream.

* * *

Katherine began to run as far as she could from the Mikaelson as tears ran down from her cheeks. She kept running as she tripped over some stones. She fell to the ground as she massage her head, she saw her hands after she caressed her head, because she felt her head was wet as a thick liquid ran through her scalp.

She looked at her hands as she saw her hands looking crimson red. Katherine felt light headed. She quickly got back up as she saw she was a few blocks away from the town square.

She kept walking until she was at the door step of Meredith and Alaric's home. She knocked the door lightly

Meredith appeared at the door showing off a very pregnant belly. She looked radiant. But as she saw her best friend she gasped and said "Kathy...What's wrong?" Katherine fainted right in front of her as she did she called her husband "Alaric. Alaric. Come here, quick." as she yelled while she held onto her belly. Alaric came rushing to the door as he saw Katherine passed out.

"Oh, my ...Meredith what happen?' Meredith looked at her husband and said "Just get her off the floor will ya! No time to talk."

Two hours later Katherine found herself lying in a bed she looked around her surrounding remembering she was at Meredith's.

She began to sit up as Meredith walked into the room. Meredith saw that Katherine was awake and said "looks like someone is well rested. Now let's get you some food." Katherine nodded her head as Meredith went to her and gave her a hug.

"Kathy, you need to tell me what happen. Alaric and I are worried." said Meredith.

Katherine hugged her best friend and as she pulled away she said " If anyone comes looking for me don't tell them I am here. Not even Sage. Please Mere." Katherine said as she gave her friend a squeeze as her voice became airy.

"Ohh ok Kathy but you gotta tell me what's going on. Because it must be bad..."

Meredith got up from the bed as she walked away.

Ten minutes later

Katherine was sitting in the bed with a tray of food. The food was so good. She had mash potatoes and turkey with a side of gravy and corn. Katherine was eating away hungrily as Meredith watched her. Meredith chuckled and said "Wow, Kathy slow down. The food is not gonna disappear."

Katherine shot her a rueful look.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong and why were you bleeding from your head?" Meredith asked softly.

Katherine felt self conscious as her hands went her head as she felt a piece of cloth were she was bleeding. Then she gulped down her water as she thought what to say.

"I had a bit of a problem at home, well is more like Kol is the problem." She said sadly.

"What is going and Kol? I thought you two were happy!" Meredith said confused.

"The power of deceiving, my friend. That is all it is. Kol and I are experts at making people believe we are alright.

Katherine chuckled darkly as Meredith gave her a puzzled look.  
" Well, let see the scum bag, that I call my husband. He thought it was a great idea to bring his mistress to our home and have his way with her in our bedroom." Katherine said that in bitter tone.

"OH MY GOD. Katherine. I am s -" Meredith said that as she gasped in surprise and her eyes looked like saucers.

Katherine shook her head and said "That's why when I saw that and I umm... tripped and hurt my head." Katherine said this while she remembers what actually had happen. She was aware that not many knew about the supernatural and she was not going to tell her friend about it.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry and to think Lord Mikaelson was a gentleman. I mean when I saw you two together is like you would look at him with love and admiration. And the way he gets all protective of you and the way his looks at you. It unbelievable that you two are having these problems" said Meredith sadly.

Katherine looked at her and said " I don't know where you got that I look at him with love, I hate him actually ever since we became engaged, which was a five days notice. And what do you mean the way he looks at me. Kol hates me as well and that's why he has a mistress."

Meredith shook her head in disagreement "Katherine, I have known you for ten years and I know when you love or are attracted to someone. I definitely can you are either in love with him or you are attracted to him." she said.

"No, I don't. Mere it seems that you don't know me at all." said Katherine.

* * *

Bonnie slapped Louise as hard she could as Sage ran into the room to see the prostitute. Sage ran towards Louise as she grabbed a handful of Louise hair and said "You dirty filthy home wrecker." Bonnie pulled Sage back and said "Don't waste your energy, ok for the baby you know." Sage's face softened as she heard Bonnie mention her baby.

Then she turned around to see Finn on the floor "Finn, Baby" while she ran over to him. Kol stood there watching everyone freaking out about Katherine and how he royally messed up. He knew he would not hear the end of it. Bonnie conjured a spell and that sent Louise back from where she came from.

Bonnie walked up to Kol and said "Kol you are better than this, and deep down I know you are falling for Katherine, So stop fighting it and feel for once" She hugged him as she walked away.

Sage came storming in and before he knew what had happened Sage had slapped him. "Bastard, how can you do this to my sister and dishonour your home. How could you!" Sage yelled at him as she became weak and Finn quickly was at her side.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down for the baby's sake." He said to her softly.

Kol looked at them wide eyed "A baby wow...congrats Finn." said Kol in a barely audible voice.

Finn gave him a disgusted look and said "Kol, I don't want to hear it. You better find Katherine and fix it. Do what ever it takes and Oh if something happens to my child because of your stupidity consider yourself dead? I mean it." Finn said that as he scoped Sage bridal style as he walked away from the room.

* * *

Katherine was getting in a carriage on her way to North Carolina. She was going to visit her friend Angela Goodwin and Her Husband Ben. She had sent them a letter while she stayed with Meredith. Meredith was great at covering for Katherine when Sage, Bonnie, Elena and even Caroline came looking for her.

She was in the carriage while she sat there and thought about what she was leaving behind. At that moment she did not care what the Mikaelson family thought or what her father would think about her leaving Kol.

Sure enough waiting on the Goodwin estate was her best friend Angela and her son Jamie who looked strikingly like his mother with his dark brown hair and large dark brown eyes.

Katherine stepped out of the carriage and raced towards her childhood best friend and hugged her and kissed Jamie on the cheek lovingly on the cheek.

"Angela it's so good to see you" Katherine said with a soft smile.

Angela smiled back at her "Please come inside Katherine its freezing" and the two women went inside the house.

They sat down in the parlour room and Jamie played with his toy soldiers as Angela and Katherine talked.

"What happened Katherine?" Angela asked concern in her voice.

Katherine felt her eyes had begun to water. Her eyes met Angela's and said "You don't want to hear it. My life is such a mess Angie. I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much..." she sobbed.

Angela suddenly realized the problem and asked in a compassionate voice "Katherine is it because Kol cheated on you and that you still love him?"

Katherine blinked and slowly nodded "Yes I still love him even though he cheated on me with Louise the local prostitute." She said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikael and Esther had come home to a huge commotion. Their children where all bickering in the living room.

Rebekah shouted "You obviously, don't know what a good thing you had under your nose... I mean the circumstances weren't the right ones on how you got to it. But all of us know she is by far the best thing you could have ever gotten." By then Rebekah was tearing up as Stefan pulled her back into his arms and he kissed her head lightly.

Elijah stood there shaking his head as he said in more calm but menacingly tone " Kol, You better fix this before mother-"

"When I what? Elijah?" asked Esther in a stern voice.

"Can some please explain what is going on here?." asked Mikael as he looked around to see Finn drinking scotch and Rebekah crying and Bonnie sitting on the corner all concerned while Klaus sat there looking at the floor.

"Hmm...Well, Katherine has been missing for the last two days. Due to a misunderstanding between Kol and Her." said Bonnie as she looked at everyone hoping no one will give more away. Knowing Ester things would get much worst and Kol would not be able to stand his mother's wrath.

Rebekah looked at Kol as she pointed a finger at him and said "This is his entire fault mother. I don't know why you think Katherine was going to stick around. He obviously does things to hurt her and the funny thing is I have grown to like her, in my millennial of existence I have learned to know what a friend is and these girls have become that for me. But Kol ruined it because he is selfish."

Rebekah ran out of the room as Bonnie followed after her. Stefan stepped out of the room feeling awkward.

Esther looked at her other children said " I want to speak to Kol alone, so if you can all find something else to do." Finn, Klaus and Elijah got up as soon as they heard their mother say that. Esther looked to see her husband standing in the door way.

"Honey that means you as well." said Esther giving her husband a stern yet seductive look. Esther began to pace around the room as Kol sat in the sofa in front of her. Kol's head hung low as his mother began to speak.

"I know what happened Kol, I saw it in a vision and when Bonnie spoke she confirmed it. Her magic signalled it to me. I know you are stubborn and that you are upset because you were married into this in an arranged way. But as your mother, I know why I let it happen." said Esther as she knelt in front of her son.

"Mother, I -I didn't want to hurt her but... I just can't get over my anger..."

Esther stared at her son for a long time and said in a kind but stern voice "I love you Kol really I do but for gods sake love is not a vampires weakness I have seen the way you look at each other and it is clear to me you love her and Katherine loves you just listen to your heart your siblings do" she said softly.

Kol looked at her then and in a genuine voice filled with passion "I love her" he said his dark eyes shining with love.

Esther smiled at him then and said "Well what are you waiting for" and left him

Kol was surprised that he had finally admitted it to someone that he loved her. His mother began to walk away as she said "You better hurry she would be going to North Carolina soon..." as she smiled and exited the room

Kol had packed a few things and knew where Katherine was she was in North Carolina and was staying with her best friend Angela Goodwin and her four year old son James.

He had promised his family including Sage that he would make it right and he meant it.

Kol climbed into the carriage and waved his family goodbye and saw Finn and Sage give him a small smile.

Kol took out his necklace and opened it to show a photo of Katherine smiling at him, he had hurt her but he truly did love her.

Kol had gotten Katherine her favourite flowers rose's violets and wildflowers.

He hoped she liked them.

* * *

Katherine was helping Angela look after Jamie he fallen ill and he had a high temperature , Angela was fearing that he had yellow fever a horrific disease that was spreading in America.

Thankfully Angela was immune to the disease but Jamie had been too young to be injected with the immunisation.

Katherine heard a knock on the door and decided to go and get it Angela needed to be with her son and Katherine admired that.

She went to go get the door and opened it to see Kol there holding a bouquet of her favourite flowers and his face was showing genuine remorse.

"Wait" he said when Katherine was about to shut the door "I know that you hate me Katherine but hear me out" Kol pleaded his brown eyes glowing.

She stared at him for a minute and he looked at her she looked beautiful as always but she looked pale as a ghost.

"Go on" Katherine said softly she felt like she was going to faint.

Kol swallowed "I never wanted to get married Katherine and it suited me then I met you that night outside the bar and you were feisty to me and it attracted me to you, then I started being horrific to you having an affair with Louise which I really truly do regret and I understand completely if you don't want to talk to me but if not for me then for Sage and our family" he said hope in his voice.

Katherine chuckled darkly and said in a sarcastic tone "Oh so now you care about family values, about my sister and your family. What did your siblings and parents sent you here? Huh...did your mommy give an ultimatum. Look Kol, I gave you many chances to try to make this marriage work. But each time you made sure, that I got the point clear that you hate me. So quit the facades, please ... I know I am just the girl you had to marry. So please don't make it harder than it has to be."

Kol looked into her eyes as tears were building up in his brown eyes.

"Hmm... Katherine please, I am asking you to hear me out. I am sorry for hurting you." Kol begged.

"What is there to hear Kol to hear again that the man that I married had made it his mission to walk over town hand in hand with his mistress, that he didn't have the decency to respect me in public but bring her to our bedroom? You made love to her in our bedroom. To know that we never really done that and to have you throw it to my face." said Katherine as she clenched her teeth, and she became enraged.

"Katherine, listen. What Louise and I did was wrong, but I don't love her. To me she's just for fun and sex. But what happened between us in our bathroom was something else. -."

"Stop talking, don't you ever mention that mistake?" Katherine yelled at Kol.

Kol looked at her wide eyed as she regained her composure. "I will return to MysticFalls, but on my turns. Yes, and I will play the nice wife. But don't ever think I'll go back to the submissive wife...EVER."

As the she finished saying those words, Kol asked "Katherine, do you think you will ever forgive me?"

Katherine looked at Kol indifferently as she grabbed on to her dress tighter as she was feeling dizzy and she said "I can't answer that question right now Kol." As soon as she finished saying that she fainted and fell forward and Kol caught her. As Katherine went unconscious, after what Kol had asked she felt her heart screaming "I forgive you" all the while she collapsed into his arms.

Katherine fell limply in Kol's arms her skin was hot he pulled her in his arms; he began to yell for help as Angela ran to the door to see what was going on. She saw Katherine in the arms of a man who had flowers in his hand, her mind automatically thought Kol.

"Please help me can you let me in" Kol asked in a pleading manner.

"Yes, please come in," said Angela before she finished the phrase Kol ran inside the house.

Kol placed Katherine in the guest room and stripped her of her garments until she was wearing her chemise the only words she would say was his name.

"Kol" Katherine gasped "It hurts god"

Kol smoothed Katherine's dark curls from her face she was so ill he had told James to inform the family what had happened.

Kol kissed Katherine's cold lips she was his soul and his heart.

"Please god let her please get better please god let Katherine get better." He pleaded

Angela stood in the door way as she watched Kol plead for Katherine's health. Kol turn to look at her and said "Can you get a doctor. I really don't know what's wrong with her."

Angela looked at Kol as she recalls how her son had the same symptoms "I am afraid she may have fallen with yellow fever. But don't take my word for it I'll go fetch a doctor." Angela exited the room as she asked her husband Ben to fetch the doctor. She came back into the room with a bowl of water and a towel.

She set it down the table where she sets the lantern. Angela reached over to press the cool water on Katherine, when Kol stopped her and said " I'll do it, please let me." Angela nodded her head and handed the towel over to Kol who gently wiped his wife's burning forehead Katherine's skin had turned yellowy pale and her eyes were dilated.

Katherine began to hallucinate. She saw her mother running in the garden with her and Sage. Then she saw herself with Kol happy with a little family of their own and then she saw Louise taking everything away from her.

Katherine looked at Kol as she became lucid and said "Kol, if I die today... Can you please tell Sage that she was the best sister anyone can ask for, and to Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline they were the best friends any girl could ask for and Kol... I wanted to tell you that even though you hate me... I- I ...Kol, I love you." She struggled to say the last part as tears slipped from her eyes as she turned away from him.

Kol was star struck as he said "Katherine, don't say that... I love you and we are going to make it. You are going to make it." While saying this he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips

Katherine reached for his right hand on which next to his Lapis Luzil ring was his wedding ring a beautiful smoky quartz stone and Katherine wore the same ring.

Katherine cupped Kol's face in her hands and stroked his cheeks he had stubble.

"I love you please tell your parents and Elijah, Klaus and Finn that they were like brothers to me as were Stefan and Damon" she gasped.

"Don't be sad" she breathed.

Sure enough Ben came back with the doctor who immediately placed his stethoscope above Katherine's heart and listened to her heartbeat which Kol could tell was beating painfully, a grim expression came on his face.

"What is it" Kol asked as he was on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm sorry to say that your wife has indeed yellow fever. I advice you all to maintain your distance. I give her about three days of life." said the doctor in a monotonous voice.

" No, that's not true...tell me there's something else we could do.." said Kol as a tear fell from his eyes as he tried to think of a way to save Katherine.

His blood he could give Katherine his blood.

"Leave them be" he heard Angela weep she gave them both a sad smile and left.

Katherine was still very ill and Kol needed her he could not live without her, so he bit into his wrist and gently opened her mouth and his blood flowed into her mouth.

Katherine sucked on his blood her eyes meeting his as her hands went to his belt.

* * *

Bonnie was practicing a spell with Ester when she saw a vision. It was Kol screaming frantically at a doctor as Katherine lay on a bed looking deathly pale. Bonnie shook her head as she looked at Esther. "What is it child?" asked Esther.

"Kol...Katherine she's in trouble." said Bonnie as her voice cracked in fright.

Fear gripped Esther "What kind of trouble?" she asked fearfully.

Bonnie began to shake uncontrollably as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Esther, she can't die...not now." said Bonnie as her voice sounded more urgent with a tint of fear. "Child, listen to me. You need to calm down-." said Esther as she smoothed Bonnie's wild curls.

"Bonnie, honey what's wrong?' asked Damon as he appeared in the garden while he had interrupted Esther.

"She had vision and she's quite shaken by it." Esther said then she stepped away as Damon embraced Bonnie. "Excuse me I must find my children and husband."

Esther found all her children in the parlour room and when they saw Esther's face they knew it was bad.

Esther said in a shaky voice "Katherine has yellow fever none of us aside from Kol can be with her that means you too Sage" she added kindly.

* * *

Kol and Katherine's lips entered a passionate kiss, Katherine took off his jacket while Kol's left hand began sliding up her chemise and his right hand cupped her breasts. Katherine giggled as she let a moan escape her lips. "Kol" she said in full blown out bliss. He flipped her over so she was on top of him as she caressed his face. She kissed him once more as she removed his dress shirt.

He began to kiss her collar bone as it was exposed. Kol removed her chemise, while Katherine's vanilla colored soft breasts became exposed. He eyed them with pleasure as he laid chaste kisses over them.

Kol caressed Katherine's breasts as Katherine traced his chest and tugged at his dark hair. While Kol with dexterity removed her undergarments as he whispered in her ear "I want to make you mine, I want to make love to you Katherine."

Katherine let out a soft moan of pleasure and whispered softly "Then make me yours".

Kol kissed her lightly as she began to remove his trousers, as he did her hands were on top of his and "Can I help?" Katherine asked in a seductive voice. He smiled shyly and said "Of course, love." When they were off, Katherine felt a pang of confidence and with a bold attitude she gave Kol's package a light caress. Kol looked at her with a surprised look and she said "Sorry couldn't help myself."

Then they began to kiss, the kiss was slow and sweet. But as they kept kissing each other it turned passionate and animalistic. As Kol kissed her he took a hold of her hips as she began to lightly grind on him.

Kol gripped Katherine's slender hips and very lovingly entered her and began to do gentle but rough thrusts in her sweet center and their lips began a tender rhythm.

Katherine dug her nails into his shoulders endearments coming from the two lovers.

Katherine began to moan and then her moans became screams of pleasure. In between moans she said "I love you." As she did a tear fell from her cheeks. Kol looked into her eyes "I love you Katherine Marie Mikaelson." as he thrusted into her more slowly. "Don't you forget it." she nodded her head and kissed him as her nails dug deeper into his back.

Katherine saw Kol's face change black veins appeared under his eyes and his dark brown eyes became onyx black, Katherine tilted her neck and he froze looking at her

He froze, he could not believe it. He the monster that he was couldn't believe it. Everyone who was human who would see him in his normal state would run or scream in fear. But there under him was his wife and she didn't look fazed, she was inviting him to taste his blood. "No" said Kol as he tried to breath as his face was turning back to its normal state.  
Katherine looked at him and said "Why, not"

"I don't want you seeing me like this. I don't want you to be hurt." said Kol as he looked up towards the ceiling.

Katherine cupped his face as she brought his face closer to her. "Kol, don't say that. I know you won't hurt me but I want us to trust each other. No secrets, just us. I want to know you for who you are no restraints." As she kissed him.

His veins began to appear as he tried to pull away, but she pulled him to her and said "No, let me see it." As she saw him. She traced her fingers over his veins and then she began to kiss them. "Beautiful." she said in an awed voice. Then she revealed her neck to him. "Do it Kol, I trust you." Kol's mouth began to water as his fangs descended and he kissed her pulse before plunging his fangs into her neck.

Kol pulled his arms around Katherine as he drank her blood a feeling of peace came over him and Katherine stroked his face tenderly and said the words he longed to hear.

"My beautiful vampire angel" Kol heard her say and she kissed him passionately, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into her

She smiled as she let out a moan. Katherine pulled him closer as she bit into his shoulder blade.

Kol let out a primal roar as they were near their orgasms, Kol smoothed Katherine's hair away saying.

"MINE"

"What's yours?" asked Katherine as she let out a moan and then gave him a flirty smile.

"YOU. ARE. MINE." said Kol as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, Really! I like to think that you are MINE." said Katherine as she pushed him to flip positions.

Katherine is on top of him now. She swivelled her hips as she feels that his hardening cock inside of her.

Katherine said "K-Kol, sweet baby Jesus." as she sat on top of him feeling his member. He couldn't contain himself any longer as he brought his hips closer to hers as he begins to grind upwards towards her wet mound.

"AAHHH." said Katherine in pleasure. "No-not fair. I said You're MINE". Katherine began to thrust herself onto him as she screamed "Mine all mine".

They fought for control as Kol decided to let her win. She kissed him recklessly and each time he would reach his peak she would say in a gleeful voice "Mine. ALL MINE" He tucked a curl out of her face as he wiped away the sweat away from her forehead.

He whispered "I never thought, Katherine that you could be so primal." Katherine chuckled and said "Well, I guess. I am very possessive with what's rightfully mine." As she lowered herself on him and began to kiss his neck.

Then she began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and his chest and she kept going until she was in front of his cock. She eyed it as she quirked her brow. "Oh, my..." she said as she eyed his member.

Then she went down on him, although she had no idea what she was doing she did it anyways. She felt his hand caressing the crown of her hair. Then he began to groan in pleasure.

Katherine swirled her tongue in a circular motion around the tip of his member. Kol tugged harder onto her hair. Katherine stopped slowly and looked up to him.

Then she slid up as she laid kisses on his stomach and then when she was closer she kissed him hungrily. He looked at her as he tasted her vanilla and cinnamon taste mix with himself. He smiled.

He smiled. And then he murmured "Do, you know how attractive you are?"

"Oh, really...why?" said Katherine in a very beguiling voice.

"Well, the way you taste and the way my taste is mixed with yours, makes me go mad with passion." said Kol as he caressed the side of Katherine's hips while he quirked his brows in desire.

Katherine pulled his face to hers and they kissed passionately their bodies were glistening with sweat and Kol's hair was messier than usual.

"Draw me Kol" Katherine said suddenly and she got up and put a sheet around her body as she looked around for the necklace Kol had bought her.

Katherine found it in Kol's coat pocket and was about to put it on, when Kol stopped her and did the clasp for her.

The necklace was a smoky quartz stone in the shape of a heart.

Katherine got under the sheets and breathed in Kol's scent.

Kol smiled as his hands travelled down her neck to the small of her back, all while he drew circles on her back. She shivered in delight as she pressed herself towards him. "Draw you...Huh?" said Kol in an amused voice. Katherine turned to look at him and said in a nonchalant voice "Yes" as she gave him the puppy eyes.

He begins to draw her as a wide grin plays across his face. He is almost done as she gets up and gives him a little shove and begins to giggle. Katherine bends down as their foreheads are touching and says "I love you." Then she begins to disappear.

Kol's eyes widen and he grabs at her only to see his hands go right through her.

"No please Katherine don't leave me I love you" he cries watching the woman he loves fade away.

As she fades away. He opens his eyes as he feels someone shaking him. It's Angela. She was looking at him with a puzzled look. "Are you ok?" she asked. Kol looks around and asked "Where is Katherine?"

At the mention of her best friend Angela's brown eyes fill with tears "The doctor says Katherine only has three hours" she sobbed.

Kol feels his heart shatter and he runs into the room where Katherine is and falls to his knees in grief and heartbreak.

Katherine is laying in the bed her face deathly pale with a yellow tinge her eyes meet his and she gives him a soft smile.

Then he remembers. That he's a vampire and that his blood could help. He bites into his wrist and says "Come, on Kat drink". Kol pleaded.

Katherine drinks from his wrist greedily the colour slowly returning to her face, her hair got its colour back and her eyes sparkled.

"Kol I love you ". She whispered and then she fell asleep.

He looked at her and quickly realized that the hot steamy scene between them was just a dream. He sighed in disappointment.

Although he just realized that Katherine had said she loved him. He smiled happily as he whispered "So do I sweetheart."

Kol took off his shirt and got into bed cradling Katherine in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Kol chuckled as he watched Katherine sleep. Her mouth turned into a pouty expression. He had been watching her for the last two hours. Ever since she came down with yellow fever he had never left her side. Kol brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

Then he began to talk. "I remember the night we first met. I was really upset and I lashed out on you, but the funny thing is that you did not shy away; you just threw feisty words right back at me. You weren't scared to face me. I love how you brush your hair in the morning, or how you would make sure I had blood before I left in the morning. I love how whenever anyone's around you would try very hard to show what a great husband I was when I didn't deserve it. I love the way you said my name the first time we made love, yes love because deep down I knew that is what I wanted to do. I'm falling for you without knowing how to stop; I guess you are easy to love."

He laid there holding her. Angela knocked on the door. Kol quickly put on his shirt and said "Come in". Angela said "Here's some soup and...Oh my God-Katherine" Katherine looked up to her friend and said "what Angie?" Angela walked towards Katherine as Kol moved over to sit at the edge of the bed.

Angela began to cry "Oh Katherine... I thought I was going to lose ya!" Katherine hugged her friend tightly as she looked confused and disoriented. "Uh... What's going on?" as she eyed her best friend and then Kol.

Angela stopped crying while she wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Katherine peered very careful at her friend as she sat better on the bed. "Well, Kathy. The doctor said you have yellow fever and he gave you three days to live. But you look better, the colour has returned to your cheeks and well your husband doesn't look as worry so that good news." Katherine looked at her friend as she nodded her head and then she got red as a tomato as Angela mentioned Kol.

"Oh..." said Katherine as she looked around but not meeting Kol's gaze."Ahemm- Angela can I have a word with my wife?"

"Of course. Excuse me. I'll come back later. Bye Kathy." said Angela as she hugged Katherine. Katherine sat there as Kol moved in front of her.

"What do you want Kol" asked Katherine in a cold tone. Kol looked at her not expecting her to act in such way. "I- Katherine, baby. I just wanted to tell you, I am glad you are better." said Kol as he kneeled down in front of her. Katherine rolled her eyes and said "You fed me your blood didn't you?-" Kol looked at her as he nodded in response.

"Ugh... You shouldn't have bothered. I mean you could have gotten your dream of seeing me out of your life." said Katherine as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Katherine, I- listen. Being here with you and watching you wither in pain made me realize that I love you. I am so sorry for what I have done. I will do whatever it takes to make this work."

Katherine looked at him amused and taken aback. But that quickly left her face as she said in a distant tone "Nice try... But I don't care. You have put me through so much. I really don't care if you are sorry or not."

Kol looked at her and said in a sincere voice "I swear Katherine I will make it up to you".

Katherine looked at him then he seemed to genuinely mean it and a smile graced her face.

"Alright I will give you a second chance Kol, but what about Louise?" she asked.

Kol's face darkened at the mention of his ex lover who had nearly killed Katherine.

Katherine looked at him as she arched her eyebrows.

"Louise...umm. Louise. Well, I will definitely end things with her.," said Kol as he nodded with content of his decision, Katherine's cold expression was hard and she said "Are you willing to leave this relationship behind and start all over with me?"

"Katherine, believe this I would do whatever it takes to make sure this works and that I could earn your love. You have my word." While Kol reached over to Katherine's small hands and brought them to his lips and at the same time he held his wife's gaze. Katherine looked at him as her expression began to soften and she whispered, "I really hope so Kol."

Katherine looked at him as she snapped back into reality and realized she was slipping into his charm. She took his face into her hands and said, "I am willing to give this a chance. But the moment I see you going into your old habits. Well you will have to forget, that I was ever your wife and you will let me go. You hear me."

Kol nodded his head as he smiled "Yes, I got it but there won't be a need for that honey." as he leaned in and kissed her as if it was his last kiss. He poured out his very being into the kiss. Katherine leaned into the kiss as she weaved her fingers into his hair.

He pushed into the headboard as Katherine let her eyes close shut. Katherine let all the sensations take whole of her as she ached to feel Kol.

But then she opened her eyes and realized she can't let her lustful feelings dominate her actions. Katherine pushed Kol lightly as he looked at her confused. "Kol, I think we should slow down." she said as she saw a disappointed look cross her husband face.

"Ok." said Kol as he got off her. "I think, we need to start fresh. You know." said Katherine as she ran her finger though her brown hair.

"Right. How about I take you out tonight. Like a man whose madly in love would do to the love of their life." said Kol as he stood in front of the bed. Kol stood there watching Katherine and as he did he realized how beautiful she was and how stupid he had been.

Katherine looked at Kol as her eyes twinkled in delight by what she heard. She felt like she was about to melt when she heard him say that she was the love of his life.

"I really like your idea." said Katherine in a flirty tone. Katherine got up and kissed Kol once more.

Kol wrapped his arms around Katherine as he pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent. He whispered in the base of Katherine's left ear "How about this, let stay here and I'll show you how much I love you." Katherine looked at him with a feigned disgust and said, "I like the other idea, where you take me out." Kol said "Are you sure, because I could come up with other ideas if you let me." As he wiggled his eyebrows

Katherine let out a sigh "seriously Kol!" as she smiled at him. He let her go but before letting her go he stole yet another kiss from her. "Alright Mrs. Mikaelson, I will be coming to get you in four hours from now."

As he walked out while putting on his jacket. Katherine rolled her eyes as she sat back down on her bed. Katherine could not believe that Kol had come for her and that he was willing to change things around.

Katherine was still flabbergasted by the fact that she was on the verge of dying and he was there to save her. Katherine smiled as she watched him leave the room. Five minutes later, she heard a knock. "Come in" Katherine said as she wrapped herself in the sheets of the bed. Angela opened the door.

"Kathy, just checking in. I brought you some chicken soup."

Katherine smiled happily as she stretch out her hands to get the food "Give it to me." Katherine said in a demanding sound.

"My, my seems like you are much better. I can't believe it. Just two hours ago you looked pale and deathly and now well it seems as if you were never sick. Anyways here you go. Oh and don't go on thinking I will be spoiling you like this." Angela said as she tried to keep a straight face. Katherine rolled her eyes while she brought the spoon to her mouth.

"Umm... yummy. Thanks, Angie. You're the best." said Katherine as she savoured the taste of the soup.

"So, Kathy. How are things with you and Kol?" said Angela in a sneaky tone.

"Oh, you know they're ok." said Katherine as she feigned a distant attitude.

"Oh really. So what was that whole ... 'I love you Katherine'." asked Angela as she peered at her friend waiting for an answer.

"Well, he wanted to remind me, that he cares. Not that I didn't know it but I don't care." said Katherine as she took a spoonful of the soup.

"Hmm... I know you Katie. You gave in didn't you?" asked Angela wide-eyed

"What!" Katherine said as she set down the bowl of soup. Angela gave her a questioning look.

"Angela, I can't believe you were hearing my conversation with Kol. Plus how can you think so low of Me." said Katherine as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"All, I am saying is that you...seem to love him and even though he did what he did. You're like yielding so easily into his demands." Angela said as she caught the pillow.

"Ugh... Is it that bad?" asked Katherine as she let out a frustrating sigh.

"No. It's horrible." Joked Angela as she sat next to Katherine.  
"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Katherine.

"Well, I am making super and then Ben wants to spend time with Jaime and me. What about you?" Angela asked as if she knew something was up.

"Oh... You know. Kol is taking me out tonight." Katherine squealed in delight.

"Yes, that settles it Katherine Marie you are head over heels for this man." Angela said as she gave her best friend a little shove

Four hours later.

Katherine stood in front of the mirror checking herself. She wore a wine coloured dress. It hugged her little waist as her corset pushed her breast up as they settled nice in her dress. She wore her hair in loose curls and her red lipstick gave her a dangerous glint.

There was a knock on the door and Kol came in looking really devilishly handsome in a black tuxedo.

Kol couldn't' help the smile that came across his face, Katherine looked beautiful like an angel.

Kol offered Katherine his right arm and she happily took it and they walked down the stairs to see Ben Angela, and Jamie snuggled up asleep.

A soft smile graced Katherine's face she so badly wants a child of her own.

Katherine smiled as a tinge of sadness graced her face. She really wanted to have a child but when she remembered what Kol had said about not having a baby it made her sad.

Kol took notice of his young wife's expression while he reached for her small hands.

He said "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Katherine looked at the scene of her best friend and child. Katherine took a deep breath as she attempted to feigned her sadness "Nothing, Kol." said Katherine.

Kol followed Katherine's gaze and his heart ached she wanted to have a baby and he remembered how cruel he had been to her.

Kol took Katherine in his arms and asked softly "Do you want to have a baby Katherine" Kol looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Yes, that would be nice." said Katherine as she nodded in approval; it was as though she was telling herself what she really wanted.

"Well, then we shall." said Kol triumphantly as he held Katherine closer. Katherine smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Now about our date... do you want to stay in and maybe we have us try for a baby..." said Kol as his hands travelled up and down Katherine's back.

Katherine's cheeks became beet red and then she turned to look at her husband and said in a sassy tone "I don't think so honey, I just got all dolled up for you. So I expect a beautiful date." said Katherine as she gave Kol's right cheek a loving kiss. "Let's go then." said Kol as he threw his hands up while giving in to her demands.

Kol and Katherine walked arm in arm down to the woods where Katherine saw a table with a red check throw over the dark oak table with two glasses of red wine, and spaghetti Bolognese on two plates.

"Oh Kol it's beautiful I love it thank you" Katherine said with joy in her voice and kissed him and then looked around.

Kol smiled happily. So far everything was going well with Katherine. He felt a bit relieved that Katherine was not being as difficult as he anticipated. He looked at her as she walked around looking at the surroundings in awe.

Katherine was entranced by the beauty around her. She had to hand it to Kol, he actually tried and he was sure getting close to make the crack on her armour crack some more. She sighed as she turned to face him and then she said "Mr Mikaelson, you did a fantastic job if I must say." Katherine smiled as she strutted towards Kol. Then she whispered in his ear in a flirty voice "But it's not gonna cut it, I wonder what else do you have in store."

Kol turned to look at Katherine and said "You better brace yourself."

Kol took her hands and intertwined them with his as he walked her to the table. He opened the bottle of wine. Katherine watched Kol as he did this. Kol began to pour the wine as he eyed his wife. He finished as he reached for then a bell. He had compelled some town's people to bring the food, he had asked for them to prepare.

Katherine watched as the young woman brought the food and set on the table. She was dark haired with beautiful hazel eyes. She said "Enjoy your food." Katherine eyed Kol as she walked away and asked "Did you compel her to do all this." In a scolding manner.

"Yes" said Kol as he shot her a devilish grin. "Kol, you know how I feel about-."  
"Katherine, I compelled her for her assistance. I actually paid her to get the ingredients and I even paid her for making the food." said Kol as he gave her a sincere look.

"Really?" asked Katherine with an amused and aww look on her face.

"Yes, really. Now eat up love! Our food is getting cold." Kol said it in a duh tone. Katherine smiled as she dug in to her food. She brought her fork to her mouth as she took hearty intakes of it and then she said "Happy!" in a seductive tone as she eyed her husband. "Very" said Kol as he smiled brightly and then taking a sip of his wine.

They had finished their dinner, as the both of them wipe their lips they looked intently at each other. Katherine giggled in nervousness. Katherine was not sure how she would like to end the night; sure she is married to the man.

But was Katherine ready to give into his every demand, was she ready to let him in and let him to put his mark on her heart, not that he hadn't already. Katherine looked at him as they played that whole you look at me while I tried to catch you doing it.

"So. What are we doing next...Mr Mikaelson." said Katherine as she set her napkin down and arched her brows as a challenge to her handsome Englishman husband.

"Oh. I don't know..." said Kol as he feigned to be clueless to what he had in store for the night. Kol got up from his seat as in vampire speed he was facing Katherine as he looked at her lovingly and with a tint of mirth in his eyes. Katherine stare him down as she flipped her hair and the she faked a yawn. "I think it is getting late" Katherine said as she tried to get Kol to spill the beans

"Oh I don't know." said Kol as he feigned to be clueless to what he had in store for the night. Kol got up from his seat as in vampire speed he was facing Katherine as he looked at her lovingly and with a tint of mirth in his eyes. Katherine stare him down as she flipped her hair and the she faked a yawn. "I think is getting late" Katherine said as she tried to get Kol to spill the beans.

Kol looked at her as he smiled. He took Katherine's hand and then suddenly he had her in bridal style in his arms. He began to run as he found his way to then to a bay near there.

"Oh, what are we doing here?" asked Katherine as he set her down and then snaked his arms around her waist.

Katherine leaned into Kol's hard chest. "I want to ask you Mrs Mikaelson, if you would like to watch the sunset with me?" asked Kol while he said it into the crook of her neck. "Kol, stop that tickles." said Katherine all the while she giggled.

She turned to face Kol as he gave her body some space to turn. "I would really love that Mr Mikaelson." Katherine leaned in and kissed him. They kissed each other for a bit and then he said "shall we?" as he led the way to the lake. Near the edge of the lake there was a blanket and two wine glasses and another wine bottle. Kol held Katherine's hand as he led her to where the blanket was.

They sat down. Katherine sat next to him. She looked at the moon and then she said "When, I was a little girl. I would always look at the moon and wish that my life would be better. I mean when my mother left. My father... he would beat Sage and me.

I mean Sage would always take the beating instead of me. So I would stare at the moon and remember what my mother said the day she left. She said "When you look at the moon, remember me. Because when I would look at it I would think of you and Sage. I see the moon and the moon looks at me just as my mother thinks of Me." said Katherine as she got teary eyes.

"Sweetheart..." said Kol as he pulled Katherine towards him. He picked her up and sat her down between his legs. "Sweetheart listen to me... I would never let anything happen to you. I promise you that I would strive to make it up to you." said Kol as he reached to wipe the tears off her face.

Katherine sniffled "I just miss her so much Kol and I want to have children that we can love".

Kol held her tightly "We can have as many as you like Katherine" he told her softly.

Katherine smiled then and cuddled into Kol who laid them down on the blankets and pulled the blanket over them.

Kol hugged Katherine as she let the tears fall. Life had not been easy. He wiped away the tears as he kissed her hands and after awhile Katherine stopped crying as she leaned into Kol more comfortably.

Kol drew circles on Katherine's palms. Katherine let out a sigh and said "Thank you for listening and being so sweet Kol" Kol smiled and said "My pleasure love, anything for you." Kol and Katherine sat there bundled up as they stared at the stars and waited for the sunset.

They talked about their childhoods and funny antics about themselves and about their first loves. By the time they look up the sunset was setting in as Katherine looked at Kol and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you for a wonderful time." Katherine murmured in Kol's ear.

Kol and Katherine got up after watching the sunset back to Angela's house. Katherine opened the door as she tip toed in and while Kol followed suit. Kol sat down the blankets and the wine bottles at the corner o f the door. He quickly snaked his arms around her waist as he began to kiss her neck and Katherine quickly bolted and giggled

. As she said in a whispered tone "Kol stop we have to be quiet. Shh... Angela and little Jaime heck even Ben is sleeping."

Then someone quickly came into the scene with a lap. Katherine tried to compose herself as Kol kept nipping her neck and drawing circles on her stomach as the individual came in. Kol was so entertained he did not notice the third individual. Katherine let out a gasp as she saw who it was.

"Lou-Louise..." stuttered Katherine. Kol's head shot up as he heard his young wife shake in fear. "That's right Kathy. What did the cat eat your tongue?" Said Louise tauntingly.

The Greenwich witch wore a black dress and her eyes gleamed in delight. Kol quickly got in front of Katherine. "Leave her alone Louise." Said Kol between his teeth. Louise laughed in a manic way and said "Oh; sweet sweet Kol. Always the protector...

Louise raised her hands as she threw Kol across the room. Kol got up and charged at Louise in vampire speed. "Ah ah.I wouldn't do that if I were you babe. Now Katherine." Louise said as she encircled Katherine while she had a force field that stopped Kol from proceeding to attack Louise. Katherine stepped back as her back came in contact with the door. "What do you want?" asked Katherine in a venomous tone.

"Aww, how sweet look at you acting all big and bad" said Louise as her hands dropped to her hips. "Louise, for the last time leave her alone." yelled Kol as he punched the force field.

Louise laughed darkly. "So where were we?" Louise asked sadistically as she pulled Katherine as she fell face first and landed painfully on her face. Katherine's lip was bleeding as the blood oozed. Katherine got up as tears filled the corner of her eyes and she wiped the blood from her lips.

"You whore..." said Katherine as she stepped closer to Louise and went to strike her face.

"No, that ends today. The whole slap Louise." Louise said in a demanding and maniac tone while she took hold of Katherine's hands. Louise twisted Katherine's hands as she chanted a spell that gave Katherine a headache. Katherine screamed in pain as her eyes locked with Kol's.

"Louise, please...stop, just stop." pleaded Kol as he watched his beloved wife collapse in pain. "No! Kol you promised. I told you. You're mine and no little daddy's girl is going to take you away from me!" Louise said as her eyes showed no expression.

Louise turned as her want to be loved by a man who does not love her blinded her. Rage coursed through the Greenwich's soul and her anger rose. Louise twisted her fingers as Katherine began to convulse in pain.

"STOP!AHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Katherine as tears fell from her eyes.

Kol tried to break through the force field. He beat his fist into it as all his effort was futile.

Katherine muffled her screams as she found strength to drag herself to a piece of shard of glass that she saw glistening. She began to crawl towards it. She reached it and then she took it and slowly hid by laying on it while clutch onto it. Katherine looked at Louise with anger. She made eye contact with Kol as she saw him trying to get to her. They nodded to each other.

"Louise, sweetheart. I know you are mad but now that I think about it. I don't really love Katherine. I do love you." said Kol as Louise turned to look at him.

"Oh really is that so? Do you really love me?" asked Louise in a crazed voice.

Kol gulped and then said "Yes, I do, c'mon Louise."

"Oh ok so then kill her!" said Louise as she turned to see Katherine who was now standing up a bit closer to Louise.

Katherine charged at Louise as she became distracted, as Katherine walked to her she plunged the shard glass into Louise's abdomen.

Louise screamed as she was wounded and fell to the floor and the force field fell. Kol quickly picked up Katherine and put her inside the carriage. Then he went back to the house. He was now facing Louise as he stood there he saw the witch began to cry.

"Why Kol, Why?!" she screamed at him while taking him into the lake where he and Katherine were. Louise gave Kol a sadistic smile and a carriage appeared out of nowhere and she used her magic to throw Katherine into the carriage and the carriage was sent flying into the lake with Katherine in it.

The carriage slowly submerged into the water and it had completely gone.

Katherine felt her lungs fill with water and began to gasp and cried out.

'I love you Kol' Katherine thought before her eyes closed.

Kol smashed into Louise and dived into the lake and found Katherine unconscious in the carriage her dark brown hair flowing around her olive skin looked pale, Kol wrenched the door off and grabbed Katherine and swam back to the surface.

Kol heaved up to the surface and pulling Katherine up with him; he got out of the water and laid Katherine down pushing on her chest desperately.

Louise began to drown as she swore to get her revenge. Kol took Katherine as he pushed harder to save his beloved.

Katherine began to cough up the water. When she was done coughing she said "Kol" in a weak voice. "Shush, I am here." Kol said as he lifted Katherine up as he saw his young wife bloodied up and her hands full of cuts and bruises.

They got to Angela's house. Kol quickly sat his wife down and bit into his wrist as he said "Drink, Katherine. Please." Katherine looked at him as her brown orbs looked as if they were losing the battle to fight for their life. She leaned into him as she struggled to get to his wrist.

Kol held her by her head as he brought his wrist to her lips. The blood began to flow into Katherine's system as she regained her strength and latched more fiercely to his wrist.

"I think that's enough." said Kol. Katherine let go as she fell back on her bed. Kol turned to look at her and said "I'll be back." Kol quickly descended down stairs as he began to pick up the rancorous mess that Louise had cause. In thirty minutes he had cleaned the mess.

He checked the house as he found Angela, Jaime and Ben hiding in the attic. Little Jaime shook in his mother arms as tears gathered in her eyes as Angela's tears fell and she tried to comfort her child. Ben held his wife and son tightly. Ben looked up and met Kol's eyes as Kol mouthed "I am sorry". "Who was that women and what did she want"? Ben screamed at Kol.

"She's someone that I used to know... But don't worry she's gone and she won't harm your family again!" Kol assured

"How could you be so sure? She knows you. Don't you think she can try to hurt us just because we are friends?" Asked Angela in a panicky voice

"No, she won't. I promise!" said Kol. In a quick movement Kol turned around and said "You may come down stairs... I promise she's gone and won't be coming back." Angela eyed Ben as she held little Jamie. Ben got up and said "I really hope so." Ben took his wife's hand as he help her get up. She looked at Kol with optimism and hope what he seem to assure was true.

She was not about to lose her child and husband to the lunatic that showed up to her home. They made it downstairs as Kol said "I need to go check on Katherine. If you'll excuse me."

"Sure, you can be excuse" said Angela as she kissed little Jamie's cheek and set him in his bed. Meanwhile Ben took her hand and led them to their room.

Kol walked into the room as he saw his wife passed out on the bed while she was soaked in her dress. He walked over to her and began to undress her.

Katherine eyes fluttered as she felt being undress. She looks up at Kol and then gives him a confused look. "Why are you undressing me?" Kol rolled his eyes and smirked. Then he said "I was not going to go to bed next to someone who's wet! It may look like some wet the bed darling. I doubt two grown adults peeing on themselves is rather not a good thing."

"Ok, well. I can undress myself... I am a big girl" said Katherine as she began to finish unbuttoning her dress." Kol eyed his wife as he subconsciously licked his lips. Katherine took off her dress and she was now naked in front of her husband, Kol had never seen a woman so beautiful.

Kol walked towards her as she pulled on her chemise and he looked at her before she pushed herself towards him and whispered to him.

"Make love to me Kol".

Kol pulled Katherine towards him and kissed her passionately his right hand gripped her right hip while his left hand grasped her hair.

Kol licked his lips subconsciously as he watched his wife strip down now her corset and pantaloons. Katherine turned around to see Kol gawking and just dripping with lust. She doesn't know what came over her. Call it the fact she could have died today, that she was going to lose the man she loved. Katherine felt so scared just to see herself losing Kol.

So she walked over to him like a queen or more like a seductress looking for her next victim. Kol watched her stealthy steps as the tension and anticipation grew.

"Kol..." said Katherine as her voice sounded as a groan and a moan. Her voice just drove him crazy. "So..." said Kol as Katherine look more and more appetizing. Katherine was in front of him as she said "Tonight, I could have lost you... I can't. Have that. Kol you are. Everything to...me!

They were standing inches away from each other. Katherine pushed herself closer to him. Kol stood there watching his wife surround him as if he was the prey and she was the predator. But golly was she one hell sexy predator. He decided to stop looking like a defenceless man, hell he was a freaking original vampire.

His hands latched to Katherine small and curvaceous hips. He flushed against her as he took a handful of her brown waves. He brought her closer as he felt the need of his body feeling her as if she was his second skin.

Katherine kissed him as her lips quivered. Then she pulls her courageous card and said in a velvety and seductive voice "Make love to me Kol."

Their kiss turned into a needy one, like they were scare to let go. As Kol and Katherine strip away their clothing as their pile of clothing began to rise. Katherine began to take off his wet shirt, and he began to undo her corset. They were stripping away two stranger at the local bar, the two stranger who had a loveless marriage and they stripped away the two lost souls and now it was just Katherine and Kol.

It was no longer the little abused girl or the young woman who grew up in a dysfunctional family or the woman who suffered being abandoned.

It was no longer Kol the original vampire who went through the years going to woman to woman, he was no longer trying to fill the void with blood, sex and booze. He finally had found his saving grace Katherine. With every article of clothing they let go of what they once where and only relished in being Kol and Katherine. Two lovers and companions. Kol finally removed her corset as he threw it to the corner of the room and picked up Katherine.

Katherine let him pick her up as her hands ruffled his dark brown hair and she never let her lips part away from his.

Kol held her by hips as he lowers her onto the bd. The bed felt moist due to the wet clothing. Katherine lay on the bed as Kol crawled on top of Katherine. He began to kiss her healing wounds.

Katherine moaned in pleasure as Kol used his tongue in a circular motion up her stomach to the contours of her breast as she began to caresses his arms and back.

Kol kissed Katherine. He planted light kisses from her abdomen until he found her breast and kissed each of them.

Katherine emitted a moan as Kol kept kissing her. She smiled and then she screamed in ecstasy. Kol quickly put his hands on her mouth as he chuckled and shush her. "Katherine, be quiet love...ah" said Kol as Katherine kissed him on his neck. He loved it when she kissed him there it was his weak spot.

Katherine smiled as she tried to be quiet and then she asked him seductively "Why do I have to be quiet?' Kol gave her a Machiavellian smile as he said because we don't want to be loud. Kol pulled Katherine up as he kissed her from her lips to her navel as Katherine unto him as if it where her dear life.

Katherine moved slowly from his neck to chest and the back up as she gave him access to her lower half.

Kol began to grind into her slowly. Katherine moved her hip slowly as she began in sync with Kol. She uttered sweet nothingness into his ears.

Kol kissed Katherine slowly, taking his time to ravish in her sweet scent and give her the best night of her life.

Katherine began to giggle as he kissed her on her neck. Kol stopped and looked at her as he said "What?". She tilted her head to the side and then said "It just tickles when you kiss me there." Kol smiled and kept kissing her there. "Kol that's not fair." said Katherine as she pushed him off her and then she straddled him.

"Of course it's fair!" said Kol. Katherine looked at him as a meek expression graced her face. She began to kiss and lick his torso and move down till she stopped abruptly at his cock.

She smiled and did it all over again. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Katherine-Ohh...That feels so good...But why don't you get to-. " Said Kol as he lost it. "Nope, I want you to beg for it. Since you said that what you were doing was fair!" said Katherine as she stopped and looked at him.

Katherine gave a scheming smile as Kol pulled her towards him. He switched their position as he replicated what she had done to him. "Ah, stop!" said Katherine as she rolled her eyes while losing herself in the sensation. He kept doing it as she said " Please, stop...teasing me!" Kol chuckled and said "AH...See it's not the same in the receiving end." Kol kissed her abdomen as he stopped at the sight of her wet mound and then he began to go down on her. He made circular motions as Katherine moaned in ecstasy.

* * *

Louise was submerged in the lake water, as the mucky dark water filled her ears and nose. She was embodied by the mass of water. But then suddenly when her heart was about to give its last beats, it began to beat with strength. Her dark magic helped her survive.

Louise began to ascend from the water as a dark aurora engulfed her, her blue eyes were jet black and you could not see the whites of her eyes.

Louise began to chant in an archaic language. Her smile was evil and it just sent chills down anyone's spine. Louise made it to dry land as she walked into the darkness. She swore that she would get her revenge on Katherine, the Mikaelsons and Bonnie.

* * *

Louise walked a mile away from Angela's home. She began to put a pain inflicting spell on Bonnie. Louise was pissed and out for blood, and she decided to start with Bonnie. Bonnie had ruined her plans and also had insulted her. Louise stood inside this cave as she chanted in German.

The image of Bonnie appeared. Bonnie was standing over a stove as she was stirring some gravy and you could see her small baby bump. Bonnie was three months pregnant and Damon was supper excited. Stefan was thrilled to know he was going to be an uncle.

While Rebekah was excited because she was soon to be an aunt and Stefan's wife. Bonnie was stirring the gravy when she felt this excruciating pain on her abdomen and her head. She clutched with one hand one side of her head and with the other her stomach.

Bonnie screamed in pain as fainted and the gravy spoon fell from her hands. Sage rushed in as she saw Bonnie lying on the floor. Louise smiled happily at the sight of that. Sage was screaming for assistance now. Bonnie began to bleed from her nose. There was such a commotion as most of the Mikaelson and the Salvatore's appear at the scene. Damon was going nuts at the sight of his young witch and wife.

* * *

Katherine smiled when Kol said "Now that's how it's done!" Katherine laughed and said " Oh really?!". Katherine straddled her husband as she went down and began to make squiggly lines on the tip of Kol's cock. "Ah, that feels good!" said Kol as he struggles to say that.

* * *

Finn picked Bonnie from the floor as Damon was uncontrollably yelling and freaking out. Stefan had to take Damon out of there for a few minutes. Esther instructed her children to leave the room as Bonnie was placed on a sofa. Bonnie eyes rolled back as she murmured "My baby, my baby". Sage came in with a towel rag, as she wiped away Bonnie's blood. Esther raised her hands as she began to feel the magnitude of the dark magic.

"Someone is causing this!" said Esther in a calmed manner as Damon rushed to his wife's side.

"Who is doing this?!"Said Damon as his veins began to appear.

"Esther, I swear to all that is good and for the love...I have with Bonnie. This person will pay. So help me-" said Damon. Esther started to perform a healing spell. Bonnie's skin tone was a yellow pale colour, when suddenly Bonnie's eyes bulge and she looked to her husband. "Damon, promise me, that if anything happens to me the baby should be ok!" said Bonnie in a shaky and airy voice. "Don't say that!" said Damon as he smoothed down his wife's curly mane.

Esther finished the spell as Bonnie tossed and turned. Bonnie felt a bit better but she was still lethargic. Damon took her to their room as Esther rounded everyone up. Everyone sat in the living room. Rebekah, Stephan, Finn, Sage, Damon, Klaus and Elijah sat down.

"Alright, everyone. It seems we have an enemy that is attacking us and I suppose they decided to attack Bonnie first. I think they did so due to her state and because carrying a child as witch is far more dangerous and fragile than a human. I will be making charmed jewellery and placing spells on each and one of you. I just need to ensure that Kol and Katherine are safe." Elijah nodded his head and said "I will go get them, Mother."

Rebekah turned her head and said "Yes, Lijah. Please go find fetch them and but please be safe!" Sage looked to Finn as fear graced her face.

"Do you think we will be safe here?" asked Sage as she looked to her husband and her mother in law. "Yes, we just need to stay together and also I will be seeking assistance from a friend of mine." said Esther. Sage smiled as relieve was showed in her eyes. "So, can we find Kat and Kol...now?" said Sage and Rebekah at the same time.

"We will find them in due time. But don't worry they will be here by Thursday!" said Ester as she saw a vision of her son and his wife returning to MysticFalls. "Oh, that is great news. May, I be excused I want to see Bonnie!" said Rebekah as she began to get up to leave.

While Sage sat on the love seat touching her belly. Sage was two months pregnant and she feared for her safety and her child as well. "Esther do you know who is causing this?" asked Sage.

"No, child I am not aware but I will know." Esther assured.

* * *

Katherine smiled as she saw that she left Kol crossed eyed.

"That's how it's done!" stated Katherine after she slowly rose away from his cock.

She slid slowly as she captures his lips with her and then Kol just looked amused. Kol gave her peck on her lips. Katherine lay next to him as her hair was sprawled on his chest and she said "Thank you...for this night!"

Kol smiled and said "No, thank you and I hope that there are many to come." Kol and Katherine laid there as they snuggled and talked about their aspirations and plans. Kol and Katherine talked about what they wanted to work on their relationship. Katherine smiled as she said "I want us to be honest and open about us."

Kol looked at his young wife and said "I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make this work. You have my word."

* * *

**_though but for the grace of god go on_**

**_And when you kiss me, i'm happy enough to die._**

**_I'm not calling you a liar,_**  
**_Just don't lie to me._**  
**_Ain't i'll love you so much,_**  
**_I'm gonna let you_**  
**_I'm not calling you a theif,_**  
**_Just stop,_**  
**_And i'll love you so much,_**  
**_I'm gonna let you,_**  
**_Ohh,_**  
**_I'm not calling you a ghost,_**  
**_Just stop.._**

**_there's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep_**  
**_wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks_**  
**_then it walks,_**  
**_then it walks,_**  
**_then it walks with my legs_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall _**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_to fall_**

**_at your feet_**

**_oh but for the grace of god go on_**  
**_and when you kiss me i am happy enough_**


End file.
